Through Their Eyes
by SouthernBelle.Love
Summary: Due to a complex spell, Hermione and Draco are forced into a world they never thought they'd be in - each other's. Forced to live in each other's shoes for a week, the two learn things are not as they seem. Secrets will be revealed ; SLASH HG/RW DM/?
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of a little plot bunny that's been rolling around in my head.

Enjoy:)

(Hermione POV)

Spells were flying left and right.

How I managed to get myself mixed up in another one of their fights, I'll never know. They were so… so… _immature. Barbaric. _Kindergarten name calling, then someone gets hurt.

I barely blocked a Jelly-Legs Jinx and quickly shot back a simple Expelliamus.

Me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville V. Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Greengrass.

Ya know, the usual.

Zabini and Ron had long lost their wands, fists flying. Crabbe and Goyle were taking on Seamus and Dean, Neville and Ginny had Nott, Parkinson was advancing on me, Greengrass was cowering behind a statue somewhere, throwing out a random spell without even looking to see where she cast it, and Harry and Malfoy were locked tight in battle.

Once again, the usual.

However, not the usual, the Slytherins seemed to be beating us. Ginny no longer had control of her legs. Ron had shed a lot of blood. Seamus had already lost his eyebrows long ago, a large section of his hair now missing, and not a single explosion had affected Crabbe or Goyle.

Suddenly, Malfoy was taken off his feet and hit the wall behind him hard, causing his goons to hesitate. Exactly what I needed.

My Protego was strong enough to knock them all back

"Enough!" I exclaimed. "We're acting like first years!"

And, of course, ever the leader of the juveniles, Malfoy rose to his feet, obviously pissed, before shooting another curse my way.

Greengrass, who obviously didn't get the message that the fight was over, sent out her own spell once again.

The two collided.

The next three seconds were in slow motion.

I saw the spell grow and split. I saw one end hit Malfoy, sending him flying back. Once he hit the ground, he didn't move.

But I didn't see the other end fly towards me.

Until it had already hit me.

The pain of hitting the ground didn't compare to the pain I felt ripping through my body.

It took me a second to realize that the scream filling the air was coming from me.

I had suffered through the war and had had the Crutiatus curse used on me more times than I could count. But that pain didn't compare to this.

I could hear another scream mixing with mine and I realized it was Malfoy.

The sound became muffled.

The room swam.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter:)

(Page Break)

The second I opened my eyes, I recognized the white walls of the infirmary.

Within the next three seconds, my ears were assault with cries of, "Are you alright?", "What hurts?" and "Hermione!".

"I'm fine." I muttered. "I'm fine."

I stretched as much as I could but my muscles were very sore.

I felt my hand in Ron's warm one and couldn't help but smile.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Since the accident." Harry said, seated on my left. "You've been out for four hours."

I raised my free hand and rubbed my aching head. "Is Malfoy okay?"

Harry and Ginny separated slightly, allowing me access to see Malfoy's bed.

His friends had gathered around his bed as well. They all looked very worried. I realized that Malfoy was still unconscious.

"Is Granger awake?" I heard Parkinson ask quietly.

Harry nodded. "She just woke up."

I was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks. She laid her head on Zabini's shoulder. "Why isn't he awake yet?"

"He'll wake up." I found myself comforting her. "He hit his head, remember? But he'll be fine."

I half expected her to snap at me, but she just nodded and buried her face in the nape of Zabini's neck.

Madame Pomfrey entered the room and immediately bustled over to me.

"How do you feel deary?"

"A little sore." I admitted.

"Anything other than that? Confusion? Loss of senses?"

"Nope. Just a little sore."

"Well that's a relief." Her dark eyes landed on Malfoy and sighed. "Poor thing. He's a little more banged up than you I'm afraid. But he'll be fine. I'm sure."

She handed me a potion that she promised would take away the soreness and told me I was free to leave.

Ron helped me out of the bed, slipping an arm around my waist.

I took one last look at Malfoy and noticed how small he looked in the bed.

And as bad as I'd hate to admit it, Parkinson's barely audible sob broke my heart.

"I'm sorry this happened." I said to them. "But everything's going to be okay."

Once we were out of the door, I heard a quiet, "Granger?"

I turned and say Daphne Greengrass standing there. She too was teary, her eyes red and swollen.

"I am _so _sorry." She sobbed out. "I never meant for this to happen."

Daphne was, and always had been, blonde and absolutely tiny. She was the only one in the group of Slytherins that was smaller than Malfoy. And her personality, unlike Malfoy, matched her stature. She was very shy and very quiet. And very sweet. She always had been.

"It's not your fault." I promised her. "It's not. It's all of our faults." I smiled at her. "But everything's okay. I'm fine and Malfoy will be too. I promise."

(Draco's POV)

I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded.

Then the splitting headache hit me.

"Oh, sweet fucking Merlin."

I could hear familiar laughter around me and forced my eyes back open.

"You feelin' okay?" Crabbe grunted at me.

"Yeah, I feel fine. I'm just dying slowly."

"Drama queen." Pansy giggled.

"Says the girl bawling her eyes out." I shot right back at her, not being able to hide my smile.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed rushing over to my side. "How are you feeling?"

"My head's splitting open, but other than that I feel fine." I said truthfully. "A little tired."

She handed me a potion. "Drink that. It should make any pains go away. And get a lot of sleep tonight. You'll need it. But, if there's no other problems you're free to go."

I thanked her and quickly got out of the bed, ready to be out of the infirmary.

"You sure you're feeling alright, mate?" Blaise asked, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

I laughed. "I'm fine, Blaise. Really. Why wouldn't I be?"

"'Cause you're not milking this for every bit of attention you can get."

I took a swing at him but he quickly dodged it.

"You're an ass." I spat, laughing at him.

"Just walk." He playfully snarled. "You've already made us late for dinner."

(Hermione POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling worse than I had the day before.

Why was my head splitting open? And I was so sore. I just felt… odd.

I climbed out of bed, my vision still clouded from sleep and walked into the bathroom.

I felt smaller than usual. Had I lost weight in my sleep? Had a shrunk? What was going on?

I reached up and scratched my head.

And immediately went into panic mode.

Why is my hair so short?

Did Lavender finally make good on her threat to cut it all of?

I rushed to the mirror and looked at it.

And froze.

Pale skin.

Silver eyes.

Blonde hair.

No. No this is a joke. This is a joke.

I ran back out to my bed. But it wasn't my bed. It was Malfoy's. I was in the Slytherin boy's dormitory.

I couldn't hold back the scream that followed.

(Draco POV)

I groaned and rolled over, very uncomfortable.

Why were these sheets so scratchy? Where were my silk ones? And why the hell am I wearing polyester pajamas?

What the hell happened last night?

Rising to my feet, I felt heavier. Taller.

Have I finally grown a couple inches?

'Bout damn time.

I felt hair around my shoulders. On further inspection, I realized it was not only long, but brown. And frizzy beyond belief.

"If this is some kind of damn prank…" I grumbled. "Blaise! What did you…"

Why am I in the Gryffindor tower? Why am I in the Gryffindor _girl's _tower?

What in the name of Merlin happened last night?

I rushed into the bathroom, terrified of what I might find.

Dark hair.

Tan complexion.

Dark eyes.

I grabbed my face.

Not my face.

_Granger's face. _

My scream echoed through the entire tower.

(Page break)

So, not too impressive, but it's a start I guess.

Reviews are Love!


	3. Chapter 3

Haha I'm starting to like this story:) Got some good ideas for it.

(Page Break)

(Hermione POV)

Panic. That's all I felt.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't think of a healthy solution. It was nothing but panic.

Before I knew what was happening, every member of the boys' dormitory – Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, and a boy I only knew as Montague – dashed in the bathroom.

"For Salazar's sake, Draco! What the fuck? I thought you were dying in here!" Zabini snapped at me.

I couldn't even get my mouth to work.

If I could, would my voice come out, or would Malfoy's?

How would he respond?

_What do I do? _

I did the only thing that seemed logical at the time – I pushed past them and ran to the trunk at the end of Malfoy's bed. I pulled out some clothes that seemed more suitable than pajamas and quickly threw them on, careful not to touch any bare skin.

"Draco, what is going on?" Nott demanded.

"Something's seriously wrong if he hasn't fixed his hair." I heard Goyle say.

"Something's wrong." The voice was Malfoy's, but it was still odd. I had never heard panic in his voice before and it was coming through clearly now. "I- I have to go see Madame Pomfrey. Something's bad wrong."

"What is it?" Blaise asked gently.

I could tell by their reactions that they were very close.

"Nothing. I just feel weird. I just think… better safe than sorry, right?"

"Give me just a second and I'll go with you." Blaise said, heading towards his trunk.

"No, really." I was already half out the door. "I'm fine. Just gotta go. Now!"

I was only a few steps out of the door when I heard, "Draco!"

I turned and saw Montague towering over me.

"Yes? I really should hurry."

Hmm. Not too shabby, I guess.

"I told you we needed to talk this morning." He snarled at me, grabbing my forearm in a rough grip. "Find me when you're done. I'm serious. You'll regret it if you don't."

His grip was seriously hurting my arm.

"Fine. Whatever. Let go."

Montague looked pissed but I quickly pulled out of his grip and ran before he could say anything else.

_What the hell was that? _

I ran up the steps out of the dungeons and followed the all-too-familiar directions to Gryffindor tower.

I was stopped in my tracks however when I was nearly plowed over by a tall girl with wild brunette hair.

It took me a moment to realize it was me.

(Draco POV)

Oh, Merlin.

Oh, Salazar.

Oh, what do I do?

This isn't right! This is just _creul!_

I was panicking. And I _never _panicked.

I was a girl. A Gryffindor girl. A _muggleborn _Gryffindor girl with _bad hair!_

"Hermione? You okay in there?"

"Fine. Fine. I'm fine."

Oh, Merlin, what do I do?

I looked in the mirror once again and felt like crying.

All the work I put into myself – special hair products, two hours of exercise every morning and every evening, portion control, manicures, pedicures, facials, everything – down the drain. All my clothes, my reputation, my future – gone. All of it.

Hell no. Not happening. I am too good looking and too rich for this kind of shit to happen and nothing be done. Nope. I'll find someone to fix it.

I opened the door, trying to remain calm.

"Hi, Weas- uh, Ginny. Good morning."

I had to find Granger. We need to figure this out. Now.

The half-raised ginger raised an eyebrow. "You feeling okay? You look a little pale. And you're kinda freakin' out."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

I pulled Granger's uniform out of her trunk and carefully put it on, holding back a gag.

"What are you doing?"

"I just need to go find Granger. Uh, I mean me. I- damn it, Malfoy. I need to talk to Malfoy. I'm feeling a little weird and I'm wondering if that the effect of the spell."

She still just looked at me. "You just cussed. You never cuss."

"Sure I do." I laughed awkwardly. "Now I've really got to go."

Before she could say anything else I bolted out the door and across the Gryffindor common room only to be stopped by "Hermione!"

SHIT.

I turned and saw Weasley standing there, god-awful goofy grin in place.

Oh, Merlin. They're an item.

If he tries to kiss me I swear to Salazar I'm gonna throw up.

"Where are you headed to?" He asked, walking over to me.

I backed up a couple steps trying to keep my distance. "Umm, infirmary. Need another potion. Headache."

"Want me to come with you?"

He just kept moving closer causing me to step back once again. He obviously wasn't taking the hint.

What part of personal space does this idiot not comprehend?

"No. I'm good. Really."

"You sure?"

Oh, no. Too close.

I could smell his cologne.

It smelled cheap.

"I've really got to go." I said quickly. "See you later."

And I hauled ass.

For about four feet.

I was forced to a stop as I was bombarded by a flash of blonde.

Oh, Merlin, that blonde was me.

My heart dropped.

This is _so _fucked up.

But damn. I look better than I thought.

"Oh thank God. Malfoy. Library. Now."

(Hermione POV)

This was weird. It was just weird. 

I was looking at myself looking through books.

I did notice, however, that I was slightly prettier than I had given myself credit for.

"Will you please stop oogling yourself and look in these damn books? One, someone's going to see us and think that I like you. Guh-ross. Two, I would really like to be in my own body again. Thanks."

"I am not "oogling" myself, thank you. I am just very weirded out and trying desperately to understand what the hell is going on."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't roll your eyes. It doesn't flatter me."

There was only a beat of silence before I found what I was looking for.

"Found it!" I sing-songed. Which, admittedly, didn't sound too bad in Malfoy's counter-tenor tone. "_A switching of bodies – or more technically, minds – can come of any victims affected by the same unusual hex." _

Malfoy – or I (oh, this was going to get confusing) – nodded. "Yes, unusual about sums it up."

"_Depending on the severity of the spells, the lasting time of the switch differs. Two simple spells cause a change of three weeks, two moderate – five weeks, two difficult – seven weeks._

"Then it goes on to explain if the accident involved three spells.

"What spell did you use?"

"Umm…" he trailed off, scratching his (_my)_ head. "Impedimenta. I think. Yes, definitely impedimenta."

"Okay, so… one moderate and I'm guessing a simple one from Greengrass."

"Definitely. She wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

"So… four weeks. A month. Great."

"Should we tell people?"

I thought about his question for a moment.

"No," I decided. "It's only a month. We can handle it."

He nodded. "I was hoping you would say that. I don't feel like explaining."

I groaned, realization hitting me. "Our 'Welcome Back Ball' is in three weeks."

"'Welcome Back Ball'? What the fuck is that?"

"One, watch the language.

"It's something special their doing this year for the survivors of the war. I party to celebrate being alive, I guess."

"That's dumb."

"And you're cynical."

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he groaned. "I'm gonna have to go with _Weasley. _And wear a dress. I hate this. I hate this so much."

"How are we going to deal with this?"

"Break up with him and let you explain everything when we change back?"

"No." I snapped. "Let's… let's just try to keep everything normal. I won't do anything different in your life if you promise not to do anything in mine."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Ok. That doesn't sound too bad I guess. I'm not kissing him though. Or anything else that he might be expecting."

"We don't do that!" I exclaimed at him. "But, while we're on the topic, why don't we tell each other little things that we should know. Just too keep things normal. Secrets that might be brought up, friends, crushes, exes, anything."

Once again, he nodded.

"Okay," I said. "I'll go first. Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville are my best friends. Don't mess up our relationship. We've gone through a lot together."

"Same for Blaise, Greg, Vince, Pansy, Theo, and Daphne. Daphne's my best friend. We tell each other everything. Just listen to her when she's upset because it happens a lot."

"You two are best friends?" I was shocked.

"Yes. Why, just because she's sweet she can't have an asshole for a friend? She's my security blanket and I take up for her. It works well." 

I nodded. "Anything else?"

I noticed a blush come across my own cheeks. "Uh, yeah. Graham? Montague? Um… we're kind of a… an item."

I was shocked. Completely. Not that Malfoy had a boyfriend. It wasn't a secret that he was gay. No one really cared. The wizarding world was different about that kind of thing. But… Montague? He was frightening. Not to mention the way he man-handled me this morning.

But, I just nodded. "Alright."

"Don't start a fight with him." Malfoy said suddenly. He wasn't meeting my eyes. "I hate fighting with him.

"I won't. Promise."

_You'll regret it if you don't. _

That threat kept playing in my head. Maybe he just meant he would break up with Draco.

I didn't feel like that was what it was.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Um, Lavender Brown and I hate each other, I'm the Gryffindors' personal encyclopedia, and Harry and I share everything with each other. Oh, and um.. so do Neville and I. He… he kinda has a crush on you."

"Me?" Malfoy's jaw fell open. "Me as in you or me as in _me?" _

"You as in you." I sighed. "Don't be mean to him about it. He really likes you. And he's really sweet about it. He doesn't have like… sick sexual fantasies. He's called you beautiful a lot."

"Oh."

I was surprised that that "oh" didn't sound disgusted. It sounded… touched if I'm not mistaken.

"Anything else?"

"I suppose not. One thing though. Could you explain this situation to Daphne? She'll understand and she won't tell anybody. But she deserves to know."

"Sure."

"Anyone you want me to try to explain to?"

"No. Absolutely not."

My laugh sounded weird to my own ears.

"Oh, but I did want to ask you one thing. Montague sort of… cornered me this morning."

Malfoy went pale.

"He grabbed my arm rather roughly. Said he wanted to talk. If he's your boyfriend…"

"He's mad because he thinks I cheated on him."

"Did you?"

"No! I wouldn't dare. Just… be calm with him. Don't lose your temper."

"What did you do to make him think that you cheated on him?"

"He's just the jealous type. If he sees a guy look at me at all, he gets mad and accuses me of sleeping with him."

"Do you guys…"

"No!" He quickly exclaimed. "No! We haven't done that. Not even close."

"Good." I sighed, pressing a hand to my chest. "Despite the obvious oddities, I think we can do this." 

"Me too. Just… one thing, Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"If you _ever_ leave the dungeons without fixing my hair again, I will _fucking kill you_."

(page break)

So what do you guys think so far? This one is fun to write. It's definitely a little more light hearted than my other story "What Kind of Fool". It'll get a little more angsty 'cause I like bad things to happen to Draco, as bad as that sounds. I like him to be the damsel in distress and have to have his knight in shining armor come rescue him, usually that knight being a huge asshole before hand.

What can I say? I'm a romantic.

Anyways, is there anything you'd like to see in this story? Attributes in a certain character? A certain story line? I mean, I know who Draco and Hermione are going to end up with, but I'm open for suggestions on supporting characters:) I'm a pretty flexible writer.

Hope you guys like it so far!

Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are definitely inspiring more chapters!

(Draco POV)

Alright. Just… act normal. Act like Granger.

We had talked a little longer – study habits and what not – and decided to meet once a day – after hours – to make sure everything was going okay.

I walked back in to the Gryffindor common room and saw Granger's whole little clique was seated by the fire.

Wonderful.

I walked in and smiled at them all as they turned to look at me.

"Everything okay?" Potter asked as he and Weasley made room between them on the couch for me.

"Yeah. We're going to have to go see her everyday for the next month or so though. Just make sure that everything stays okay."

Oh, Merlin. Weasley's arm is around my waist. Gag.

"Well, that's good I guess. Is Malfoy being a complete shit about it?"

"No!" I shot at Finnegan without really thinking. At their shocked looks, I quickly backtracked. "Um… no. He was feeling kinda weird this morning too. So he doesn't really have a problem with it."

I hadn't missed as Longbottom ducked his head at the mention of my name. Something that, as hard as it was to admit, was actually very sweet.

Longbottom, looking at him now, had definitely grown up. He was no longer short and chubby and awkward. He was atleast 6'3 and very lean and… well, he was still awkward, but in an endearing kind of way. His features had matured as well. Thick eyebrows, wide brown eyes, a slightly large nose, and full lips.

I don't guess he was _too _bad looking.

…Not that I care. I don't care if he likes me. Why would I care? I have Graham and I'm happy that way.

I tuned back into the conversation and I realized that they were still talking bad about me.

"…big-mouthed idiot. I'm just sick of him feeling like he owns the place."

I don't feel like I own the place! I'm just confident. Which is easy when every eye is on you.

Not being cocky or anything.

"He's just a cowardly little blonde ponce." Potter rolled his eyes. "He hides behind that aura of superiority cause he's too afraid that his little followers will abandon him if he doesn't."

Followers? They have been my best friends since I was born! Literally! I'm the youngest in our group!

"I don't think he's a coward." Longbottom said suddenly.

All eyes turned on him.

"I just mean… he fought with us during the war. With his parents working for Voldemort, that had to take a lot of courage. Not to mention he saved me once."

That's right. I had.

On the last night of the war, as Potter and Voldemort were locked in battle, Longbottom had been attacked by a horde of Death Eaters, angered by the fact that he had destroyed the last Horcrux.

I, on the other hand, had been mesmerized by that. Seeing that he was defenseless, the sword long gone, I had screamed his name and thrown him my wand.

He was a hero. I had felt like if one of us was going to die, it shouldn't have been him.

I almost had been the one to die, actually, when the attack turned on me as well. Then he had saved me in return. The memory was a little fuzzy, but I remembered his face.

I had never properly thanked him for that.

"And maybe the "aura of superiority"_ is_ just a mask, but… doesn't that mean that we should sympathize with him? Maybe he has it hard. Maybe he's just really scared of something that we can't even imagine and he's trying to hide that fear." 

I was speechless.

He was taking up for me.

I have never heard someone take up for me that way before.

Wow.

"Oh, shut up, Neville. You're too nice for your own good." Dean as he tossed a pillow at him.

Neville shrugged, blocking the pillow. "Maybe."

I hid a smile behind my hand.

(Hermione POV)

Shoulders up. Chest out.

…Okay. Chest less out.

I walked in the Slytherin common room, trying my hardest to copy Malfoy's little strut thing he had going on, but it felt more like a limp than a strut.

Oh, screw it. I'm just walking normal.

"Hey, Draco!" Parkinson called from one of the couches by the wall. "Everything okay? The boys said you flipped out this morning."

"I'm fine." I said with a shrug. "Just felt a little off is all."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at me closely as I sat next to her. "You look a little off. Was anything wrong?"

"Nope. Just some after effects of the Pepper-Up potion, I guess."

She nodded but still gave me a weird look. "Graham's looking for you, by the way. He seems really mad."

Oh, great.

"Are you sure everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" she sighed. "I didn't tell you this, but… Blaise and the boys are starting to suspect that he's not treating you very well. I tried to tell them that they're being ridiculous, but they think he's being abusive."

I get that feeling too.

"Abusive?" I demanded angrily.

I was getting good at this.

"Believe it or not, I'm not some helpless little girl. I can manage myself. I wouldn't allow him to lay a hand on me."

"I know, I know." She said, putting her hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying that's what's going on. They are. It's just, well, they share a room with you and they see you two together a lot more than I do. Maybe they've seen or heard something that-,"

"Draco!" I heard a very obviously angry voice shout.

"Speak of the devil." Parkinson muttered.

Montague stomped over and glared at me. "Come with me." It was clearly a demand.

Malfoy had begged me not to start a fight with him, so I just climbed to my feet and followed.

"See you in a bit, Pans." I said, using a nickname I had heard Malfoy say a couple of times.

Once Montague and I were alone in the boys' dormitory, his glare intensified ten-fold.

He grabbed my upper arms and slammed me in to the wall behind me.

"We have been together for six months!" He snarled at me. "You should know better than to speak to me than the way you did this morning!"

I was honestly, completely, 100% _terrified. _

Montague was easily two and a half heads taller than me and nearly two-hundred pounds heavier. He was all muscle and tanned skin, dark hair and blue eyes. He had always looked like an angry person to me, but that didn't compare to right now.

"What makes you think you can speak to me that way?" He gave me a rough shake. "Little bitch. And that on top of finding out you slept with Smith behind my back."

"I didn't sleep with Smith!" I exclaimed indignantly. My voice was a lot quieter than I wanted it to be.

"That's what you say everytime I find out you slept with someone, you little slut! You think I still believe you?"

What the hell was this? Why did Malfoy put up with this?

"I didn't! I promise! I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, why would I cheat on you with Zacharias Smith? You're way cuter than he is."

It was a long shot, but Montague seemed pleased with my answer. He let go of my arms.

"You're right. I'm sorry, baby." He said gently, laying his hands on my waist. "I'm just… You've gotta put yourself in my shoes. You're so gorgeous. Every guy that's even a little bit gay wants to fuck you. And there's a surprising amount of those at this school. I just… I don't want to lose you."

I was still shaken from before, but I just shook it off.

"You're not going to lose me." I said, smiling as best as I could and putting my hands on his elbows. "I promise."

He leaned down and pecked me on the lips, pulling me to him.

"You just better never cheat on me." He said, his voice suddenly angry again. "I'd hate to do something I'd regret."

He suddenly pulled away from me and walked out of the room.

I was terrified. I knew that there were going to be bruises on my upper arms where he had grabbed me.

I walked out in the common room and straight into a small blonde.

"Oh, hey, Dray, you-," Greengrass cut herself off. "You okay, Dray? You look scared."

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Oh-kay." She obviously didn't believe me. "Come up to the girls' dorm. I've got something to show ya."

Daphne took me up to their girls' dorm and proceeded to show me the dress her mother had sent her for the ball. It was a beautiful pale yellow with hints of baby pink.

"That's going to look gorgeous on you." I said sincerely.

"I know, right?" she squealed.

After carefully putting the dress away, she jumped on the bed next to me. "Now what's wrong with you? You're all shaky and jumpy. And you're quiet."

Malfoy asked me to explain.

"Um…" I looked at her for a moment. "I'll tell you, but you probably won't believe me."

"That you and Draco switched bodies and are going to be stuck that way for a month?"

My jaw dropped. "What? How did you-,"

She laid on her stomach and smiled at me. "I was in the library this morning trying to find a book on Deliah Rineheart. Heard you guys talking."

"Oh, wow. Well, that saves me from sounding crazy then."

"I also heard that Draco's going to have to go to the ball with Weasley." She giggled. "Serves him right for dying my hair pink over the summer. And I heard that Longbottom has a huge crush on him. Don't tell Montague that, he'll go ape shit. Also don't tell anyone, but I think that Draco secretly likes Longbottom because of that whole ordeal with them during the war, but he won't admit it."

Wow. For someone so shy, her mouth could go a mile a minute. Now I saw how her and Malfoy were so close.

"Wait, what ordeal?"

"You don't know?" She squealed. "Okay, so you know how Draco threw him his wand."

I nodded.

"Well, after that, the Death Eaters turned on him and hit him with the Crutiatus like… probably literally 10 times. At once. He was screaming. It was awful. I tried to do something, but Theo grabbed me and pulled me back. We had both lost our wands.

"But, all of the sudden, Longbottom breaks through the crowd and knocks all of them back, screaming curses and fighting to get to Draco. He finally got them all back so that the Unforgivables were off Draco, but Draco had been put under so much that he was barely conscious.

"Longbottom picked him up – bridal-style, FYI – and carried him over to us. Oh, it was so romantic! He laid Draco down and moved his hair out of his face and just looked at him for a second with this look all full of just adoration! Draco was kind of clinging on to his shirt like he didn't want to let go. Longbottom told us to protect him. Then ran right back off in to battle." She sighed and rolled over on her back, hands clasped to her chest. "Like a knight in shining armor!"

"Wow."

She turned her head and looked at me. "You don't talk too much, do ya?'

I had to laugh at the girl and she laughed with me.

"Ya know, I really wish Draco wasn't with Montague. Then maybe him and Longbottom could be together."

"Has Malfoy mentioned Montague being like… rough?"

"With the guys that flirt with him? Oh, yeah. He beats the shit out of them."

Had Draco not told her? That obviously wasn't a one time occurrence.

"Anyways, enough about me and Draco. What about you Hermione? I want to get to know you if we're going to be hanging out for the next month. And I promise I won't tell anyone, by the way."

I was surprised with how well she was taking all of this.

But I also got the feeling that this was going to be a long month.

(Page Break)

It's 3 AM, so I'm gonna have to stop there.

You guys seem to be liking it alright, which is perfect:) haha thank you all soooo much for the reviews. They're very encouraging and definitely make me want to write more for you guys.

I hope you like where I'm taking the story and how I'm developing the characters.

A lot of them are different than in my other story. For instance, all the Slytherins are actually Draco's friends and Daphne's not a cold-hearted bitch. So the transition's a little odd. But I think it's going okay so far.

I have big plans for this story:) Like I said though, if there's anything you would like specifically, throw it out there! I never mind a suggestion!

Reviews are Love!


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh. Haha I know what I want to write, but I don't know what to write to get to that point. Hopefully it goes well.

(Page Break)

(Draco POV)

The week had gone by okay. No real drama. The Gryffindors just kind of chatted away. I kept up Granger's grades and she kept up mine. From what she's been telling me, everything's been going pretty simple for her too.

It was really weird to think that a week had already gone by. I mean, it seems like it would have been a lot harder than it had been.

But, no, the Gryffindors just mainly asked me for advice and I said what I thought Granger would say. I hadn't had any awkward encounters where I didn't know what to say and I had successfully avoided Weasley's… _romantic gestures. _Except once. And honestly? I felt bad for Granger. Boy kisses like a Norwegian Ridgeback.

I had brushed my teeth seven times and still felt dirty.

The only thing that I really just hated so far? The Gryffindors talked bad about me. _A lot. _

I mean… I'm not that bad.

Am I?

Sure, I'm an asshole. And I'm high maintenance. And spoiled. And admittedly conceded. But I'm not heartless. I'm not unfeeling. And I am not evil.

Whatever. Like I give a shit what they think of me.

Potter was a lot nicer than I thought he would be though. He had stopped me to talk about asking the Weaslette to the ball. I mean, for Salazar's sake, the two had been dating for over a year and he was nervous about asking her to go to a damn dance with him. My answer of, "She's not gonna say no. Just grow a set a do it" probably wasn't a very "Hermione" answer, but, hey – it got the job done.

And that fucking Longbottom.

I hate the fact that he never takes up for himself. I hate that he takes everyone's shit. I hate that he just smiles and nods and does whatever Potter and co. want to do.

And most of all I _fucking hate_ that I find him attractive.

I shouldn't. At all.

I'm in a relationship with a very attractive, _very jealous _guy. Longbottom isn't anything like Graham. He doesn't have Graham's muscular physique or his way of making others back down.

He also didn't have Graham's short temper or mood swings or man-handling or disgustingly sick sense of humor or his cruel words.

I shook that thought.

Graham and I are happy. We have been since we got together and I'm not going to start questioning a comfortable relationship.

I had learned from some of Granger's roommates about her former romance with Viktor Krum (which I was honestly totally jealous of) and some muggle guy named Darwin Something-or-other. I had gotten used to being referred to as 'Mione and had even learned to deal with Weasley's hand-holding habit. Though he still needed to keep his lips to himself.

Despite how close she was with Potter and his gang, I could tell she was pretty closed off. No one other than Weasley and Potter really knew her. It seemed like she kept a lot of her inner turmoil to herself.

I suppose she and I have that in common.

I'm currently on my way to meet Granger in the library once again. It was Saturday morning and the two of us were really wanting to talk before the Hogsmeade trip.

I really hope everything's still okay for her. Slytherins had a bad habit of starting stupid drama.

And I really hope that Graham will keep watching his temper.

I saw her (well me) seated at one of the tables in the back and I quickly made my way over to her.

(Hermione POV)

I hated this. I hated being Malfoy.

Okay, so, his friends were nice. I had to give them that much. Blaise was very kind. I quickly learned that he, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott all treated him the way you would a little sister – they were _very _protective over him. All of them lovingly referred to Draco as 'Princess'.

Except Montague who it seems had chosen the pet name 'bitch' for the blonde.

He was cruel. I quickly came to learn that.

I had been looking over at the Gryffindor table one night, really missing my friends, and he had near broken my hand under the table. Later, he screamed at me for literally an hour, demanding to know if I wanted to have sex with Ron. Which of course caused me to become flustered as Ron was my _boyfriend_, but he took it as a sign that Draco wanted to have sex with him.

And Ron wasn't the only one. Within the week, the accusations included Justin Finch-Fetchley, Nott – who was one of Draco's closest friends, Rufus Jennings (a sixth year Ravenclaw), Christian Darkboe (a friend of Montague's who Draco apparently avoided at all costs), and Colin Creevy. _Colin Creevy. _

Along with the accusations about Smith and Ron, that was seven in one week. _Seven_. A new one every day.

Blaise had sat me down and demanded to know if he was hitting me and I honestly told him that he was not. I just chose to leave out the parts where he called me horrible names, screamed at me, threw things, held me down, and demanded to know when I was 'going to get over myself and give it up to him'.

Yeah.

I wanted to ask Draco about it. I mean, this was obviously an abusive relationship. But, whenever I brought it up, Draco changed the subject. Maybe he just handled it better than I did.

On a lighter note though, Daphne was a total sweetheart. She told me little things about Draco – his secrets (that he hadn't bothered to mention) that I promised never to tell – like his first boyfriend Val in his fifth year (who no one other than Daphne – and now I – knew about) who went to Durmstrang. She told me that Draco had been head over perfectly-moisturized heels in love with Val and had been completely torn apart when he found out that he was cheating on him with some French girl.

"I have seen him cry twice." She told me. "When he thought his dad was dead during the war and when he walked in on Val in bed with that girl."

I also learned that Draco was pretty hardened.

"He's a secret keeper. Even from me. He keeps a lot of stuff locked up. That's why he's so mean to people sometimes." He had sighed. "He's insecure. He hates the thought that people don't like him but he also would rather people hate him than just mock him. I think Montague makes him that way."

That was another reason I couldn't ask Draco if Montague was abusive towards him. I didn't want to upset him. I just wanted to get this month done with.

Finally Draco came and sat down with me and we talked for about an hour over meaningless things – what we wanted the other to wear to the ball, what our dates would wear, what our plans for Hogsmeade included – but I finally just had to ask.

"Is… does Montague hit you?"

Draco looked up at me. I saw my own face turn white as a ghost.

"No!" He snapped. "Why would you even ask me that?"

"Draco, I-,"

"Graham would never lay a hand on me!" He snarled at me. "Believe it or not, I can take care of myself. I'm not some pathetic child."

"But, he-,"

"He has _never _laid a finger on me that wasn't in a romantic way. _End. Of. DISCUSSION!" _

I felt my heart break for Malfoy. He was scared of Montague. I could see it in his- well, my – eyes.

But I dropped it. If it got any worse, I would just do something about it myself.

We finally went our separate ways, and I can honestly say that I wasn't looking forward to the rest of today.

(Draco POV)

"'Mione? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I already knew who it was without turning around. I had gotten used to that soft tone. 

"Sure, Neville. Come in."

Longbottom walked into the girls' dorm and sat on my bed, looking at me as I reorganized Granger's trunk for the tenth time.

Girl just had too much junk.

And that's coming from me.

"What's wrong, Neville? You look nervous."

"I…" he sighed. "You know that…" he took a quick look around, "guy that I've talked to you about?"

Me.

I nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Well, I… I've tried to stop liking him. I really have. He's spoiled rotten, he's a loud-mouthed prat that doesn't care about anyone but himself, and, quite frankly, he's a bitch."

That word stung. All of them did.

This was _Neville_ saying these things.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him for a moment.

I was ashamed by the fact that my heart dropped and my chest kind of hurt.

"But I can't help but feel like there's _so _much more to him than that."

"There is." I whispered.

"What?"

"Oh," I said quickly, realizing that I had been louder than I had meant to be. "I just… at our checkups, we talk sometimes and he's really not that bad."

"Have you learned anything about him?" he asked, almost excitedly.

_Rotten. _

_Doesn't care about anyone but himself. _

_Bitch. _

I had heard those my whole life. Why when they came from him did they hurt so bad?

"Just dumb little things. Like… his favorite color's aquamarine. Or topaz. He can't really decide. He would spend every sickle he has on clothes and books if he could. He could eat Sugar Quills everyday for the rest of his life and never get tired of them." I thought for a second. "He wants to be a Healer. And he loves his friends. More than anything. He said that he's almost died trying to protect Blaise and Pansy on two separate occasions when Voldemort was living in his house."

"Wow." Longbottom muttered, before he chuckled. "I bet with all those Sugar Quills, kissing him would be really nice."

I felt myself blush.

"Maybe." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I want to ask him to the ball."

I slammed the top of the trunk shut and looked straight at him, shaking my head vigorously.

"I mean, I know he has a boyfriend but… I just feel like… maybe he'd go with me."

"He wouldn't." I said without thinking. "Because Graham is very, very, _very _possessive and Draco wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Neville sighed. "You're right. And he wouldn't want to go with a guy like me anyway. I mean, look at him. He's just… so beautiful. Like unrealistically beautiful.

"I don't really talk about the war much, but Godric, when I saw him on the ground, screaming, I just… I felt something like, tear through me. Just this need to protect him. And I was just _so _angry. They were standing there _laughing_ while they tortured this… this _angel!_ I heard one of the guys saying that after Voldemort killed Harry that he was going to take Draco home as a trophy – his own personal sex slave. I felt like I was going to throw up. And I just lost it. I couldn't have let that happen. And sure, the fact that I really just want him to be _mine_ probably didn't help the anger, but I just had to protect him."

My heart was racing and I could tell my face was bright red.

He had called me beautiful – an _angel. _He had practically claimed possession over me.

"When I went and laid him down, I almost kissed him. I really did. But… I felt like that would've been taking advantage of him because he wasn't really all there." He smiled. "But the way he was holding on to me… I feel like maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I had kissed him. Maybe he'd be with me instead on _Montague." _

He spat Graham's name like it was poison.

I wish he had kissed me.

"He would definitely go with you." I said, my voice very quiet. "He likes you Neville. He's eternally grateful to you for saving him. He thinks you're very kind, and very cute."

"He's said all this?" He exclaimed, sounding excited.

He just did.

I nodded. "But _don't ask him. _Montague is violent. He's got a very short fuse and he'd probably take it out on you and Draco."

Neville froze. "Is he abusive?"

"No!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm not – Draco _isn't _being abused! He's way too strong for that!"

"You don't have to be weak to be abused." Neville said softly. "Just scared."

"Just… be happy knowing that he does think very highly of you." I said with a small smile.

Neville looked disappointed, but gave me a small smile all the same.

(Hermione POV)

Hogsmeade with the Slytherins was actually turning out to be pretty fun.

I had helped the girls with their outfits to the ball – Pansy was going with Blaise, Daphne was going with Jason Hasslebeck (a seventh year Ravenclaw), and did a little shopping of my own to pick out my dress robes. We had hit the Weasley's shop, Honeyduke's, and, of course, the Quidditch supply store before finally heading to the Three Broomsticks for some butter beer.

It was just our usual little group – me, Blaise, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne, and, of course, Montague.

Montague had a bad habit of walking next to me, gripping my hip tightly, and glaring at every guy that even dared look in my general direction. He had threatened one guy in Madame Malkin's that had accidently touched me as he'd walked past that he was going to kill him. _Kill him_ because he had accidently touched my arm when he was passing me.

Sitting around now, I noticed my friends (and me, which is still just freaky) just a few tables over.

Draco seemed to be having a good time too, talking and laughing. He was sitting in between Ron and Neville, and I did not miss the little looks that he kept giving Neville when no one was paying attention. And I had to smile.

I'm guessing that Neville had talked to Draco about Draco.

"Are you looking at Longbottom?" Montague suddenly hissed in my ear.

"No. I was just looking in that general direction."

Montague glared at me, eyes full of anger. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and stood, jerking me out of my seat.

"Come on. We're leaving."

"I don't want to leave!" I exclaimed. "I'm having a perfectly good time, thank you."

Draco's friends were watching, looking partially worried, partially pissed.

Without another word, Montague jerked me roughly to the side door.

Blaise stood up with a cry of, "Draco! If you don't-,"

"I'm fine guys. Really." I said, smiling as best as I could. "I'll see you in a little bit."

I didn't miss as my friends – especially Draco and Neville – watched as he pulled me across the bar.

Montague pulled me out the door and in to the small alleyway just outside.

"Do you seriously fucking think that you can fool me? I saw the looks that you were giving each other!"

"Looks?" I demanded.

"You were smiling at him and he kept staring at you. I will not have you fucking _Longbottom_ behind my back!"

"There is nothing going on between me and Neville!" I shouted back at him. "What is your-,"

"Oh, so it's 'Neville' now? Did you decide to call him that before or after you sucked him off?"

I couldn't take anymore. 

"Listen to me, you-,"

Without warning, his hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing as he lifted me off the ground and slammed me into the wall behind me.

"No. Listen to me, you desperate, ugly little whore. You're worthless. You're a piece of shit. I am lowering my standards by dating you." He looked at me for a moment. "It's no wonder Mummy and Daddy won't have anything to do with you. Probably ashamed that they couldn't have at least had a good looking kid. Or I don't know. I've heard rumors that you learned to be such a good little slut from Daddy dearest."

I had no clue if what he was saying was true and they weren't even against me, but what he was saying brought tears to my eyes.

He tightened his hold on my throat.

"Now I suggest that you learn to control that fucking mouth of yours. That hole in your face is good for one thing only and you refuse to even do that." He snarled at me. "You need to learn your place. You, from this day on, will listen to every word I say. Take it as a demand. If I tell you to shut up, you shut up. If I tell you to not look at another guy, you don't do it. And if I tell you to get on your knees or to lay down and spread your legs for me, you better fucking do it. You understand me?"

I had fought hordes of Death Eaters and faced Voldemort several times in my life, but I had never been as scared as I was right now.

I pulled at his hand, trying to get him to let go, and kicked at the wall behind me, desperate to get away.

I couldn't breathe.

My vision was starting to blur.

I could see spots.

"I said, do. You. Under. Stand. Me. You. Fucking. Little. Bitch?"

I did the only thing I could.

I spit in his face.

He immediately dropped me with a loud, angry cry, wiping at his face.

I fell against the wall, coughing hard, grasping my throat that I knew was going to be bruised. I couldn't catch my breath and the harsh sobs mixing with the coughs weren't helping.

Montague suddenly picked me back up, his eyes ablaze, and pulled back a large fist.

"The fuck?"

I jerked my head to the now open door to see my friends, all of them, standing just outside the door.

Montague's fist struck me hard right in the mouth. I could feel the pain as my lip split. I could feel the blood on my chin.

He pulled back his fist again and I quickly scrunched my eyes shut and hand my hands in front of my face to try to avoid the next punch.

But, suddenly, Montague no longer had a hold on me.

I could hear yelling, screaming, the sounds of punching being thrown.

I opened my eyes and realized that Neville had tackled Montague to the ground, beating the crap out of the larger boy.

Montague was fighting back, but his anger was no match for Neville's need to protect Draco – well, me.

I lifted a shaking hand and wiped some of the blood from my lip, but it didn't do any good. It was pouring down my chin. The tears continued down my cheeks and I couldn't stop the small sobs from racking my body.

The fight between the two was turning rough and I could already see blood and bruises on both of them.

Ron and Harry rushed forward and pulled Neville off and away from Montague.

"Don't _ever lay another hand on him!" _Neville was yelling at him, his voice booming through the alley way. "You don't deserve him! I'll _fucking kill you!" _

Montague pulled himself to his feet, blood spurting from his nose, a large bruise forming on his jaw. He was huffing loudly, obviously pissed.

Neville suddenly shook off Harry and Ron and moved toward me, holding out a shaking hand. 

"Come with us." He said in his all too familiar soft, sweet tone. "I won't let him hurt you anymore. Never, ever again. You'll be safe. I promise."

"Draco!" Montague screamed at me. He too put out a hand. "Hogwarts, now. You're coming with me. I'm your boyfriend! You belong to me. You do as I say to do!"

"Draco. Please." Neville said so sweetly. "I can't stand to watch you get hurt. We will protect you. _I _will protect you. I will _never_ hurt you. _Please." _

Neville's eye was blacked. Blood spilled from a gash on his cheek.

I reached a violently shaking hand towards Neville's outstretched one, putting my hand in his, feeling as he gave it a gentle squeeze and pulled me towards him slightly, but then quickly looked at Draco.

He shook my head, my hair flying in all directions. He looked like he was holding back tears, his hands clasped to his mouth, but he was still shaking his head vigorously, telling me not to go with Neville.

It killed me. I destroyed me. It broke my heart. But… it was his life.

I pulled my hand out of Neville's gentle grasp and put it in Montagues's outstretched palm, flinching as he squeezed it roughly.

Neville looked stricken. Like me pulling my hand away from him was equivalent to slapping him across the face.

But what killed me was that he looked heart broken.

Looking him in the eye, I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Montague gave me a rough jerk and half-dragged me away from Neville and out of the alley way.

(Page Break)

Don't hate me too much. It had to happen.

I am soooo loving writing this. It's just easy to write.

I tried this with my other story and it didn't quite work out, but I would love if someone did an illustration of one of the scenes in my story:) I can't really offer a prize or anything, but I can offer bragging rights and a link to the picture if you want me to put one:) I just love see you guy's art work. It's so amazing to me cause I can't draw worth a shit. So, if you do, or if you're even interested, let me know, cause I definitely want to see it!

Thanks to all my faithful readers! You're so inspiring!

Reviews are Love!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm baaaaack:)

(Hermione POV)

I was laying in Draco's bed by the time everyone else began to pile in to the Slytherin dungeons four hours later.

I was exhausted.

Montague had been pissed that not only had he had been caught, but that I almost went with Neville, so he hadn't hesitated to take it out on me the second we got back to Hogwarts.

When he was satisfied with his work, he had dragged me from the common room to the boys' dorm and threw me on the floor.

"Heal yourself." He had snarled. "If I find out you told anyone about this, I'll fucking kill you. Don't doubt me for a second."

I didn't.

But I hadn't had the energy to do anything but drag myself to the bed and lie down. I had tried a few healing spells but I couldn't concentrate on them, so they did no good.

Without even looking at myself, I knew that my lip was swollen and busted, my eye was blacked and swollen shut, blood was still running from my nose. My entire body was hurting and sore from his punches and kicks.

I was tempted to let Draco's friends see me, to let them see the blood and bruises and let them murder Montague. No matter how rude, crude, bitchy, or whatever else Malfoy was, he didn't deserve this. Not by a long shot.

I could hear the boys walking up the stairs to the dorm and I hid under the covers, groaning as my muscles clenched.

But I couldn't let them see. I couldn't. Montague would snap and he would kill me – kill Draco. Or at least injury him severely. I just had to deal with this for a few more weeks. This was Draco's life.

The door opened and the boys were talking amongst themselves in a hushed whisper.

"Is he in his bed?" By this time I knew Goyle's voice.

"I think so." I had gotten used to Crabbe's too.

It was just the two of them it seemed.

"Draco?" Goyle called to me.

"Yeah?" I said back, quietly. My throat was hurting; I could still feel Montague's fingers digging into the pale skin.

"Where'd you go, mate?" He asked with a small chuckle. "We walked around for two hours trying to find you."

"Graham and I decided to come back. I was tired."

"For some reason, I don't believe you." Crabbe said, sounding angry.

The two were moving closer to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't think you wanted to come back. I think Montague wanted to come back and you follow his orders."

It's funny how all his friends know him better than he knows himself.

"How dare you?" I snapped at him. "You know me better than that! You know that I wouldn't follow anyone's orders but my own."

"Oh." Goyle spat. "_Okay_."

I buried my head under my pillow.

"Just let me sleep."

Then, suddenly, the covers and the pillow were gone. Crabbe and Goyle both gaped at me in horror.

I felt myself blush and I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes. And I couldn't even move enough to cover them.

I'm sorry, Draco. I tried.

"What… what happened?" Crabbe asked gently, sitting beside me on the bed. His gentle hand rubbing my back caused a few of the tears to fall. Even that small action brought a world of pain. Feeling me clench and the small hiss that left my lips, he quickly moved his hand.

"Are you daft?" Goyle screamed at him. "Montague happened!"

I squeezed my good eye shut and forced my hands up to cover my face. "No, he didn't!" I exclaimed. "We walked out of the Three Broomsticks and Potter and Weasley jumped Graham. I tried to jump in and help him and Weasley turned on me. That's all that happened!"

"I don't believe that." Goyle snarled, hatred evident in his tone. "I don't believe that for a second."

Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and forced me into a sitting position. I let out a cry at the pain that shot through my ribs.

"What happened to you?" He demanded. "If this had happened a year ago, you would've hexed Montague into next century!"

Merlin, he was angry.

"He's turned you into this shell of yourself! You're not yourself! You need to get over this "love" you have for him and dump his ass!"

"Graham didn't do this!" I screamed at him. "I told you what happened! Now _leave me ALONE!" _

I collapsed against his chest, my last bit of energy spent, panting heavily, tears falling freely.

It was then that I noticed the anger in his eyes had turned to worry and fear. He gently laid me back on the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Alright, Princess." He whispered gently, pushing sweat soaked hair off my forehead. "I believe you."

I could tell he didn't, but I didn't have the strength to argue.

"Heal him." He whispered to Crabbe. "I'm gonna go talk to Blaise and Theo."

"Don't." I whispered. "Don't talk to them about it."

But he ignored me.

Almost immediately after the door closed, I felt Crabbe's magic wash over me. The pain disappeared. I could feel my lip returning to its normal size; I could see out of my left eye again. With another wave of his wand, I could tell the blood was gone.

"That better?"

I nodded, still very weak.

"Get some sleep, Drake." He whispered, his hand on my back once again. "Everything'll be okay when you wake up."

I couldn't bring myself to argue. I was already slipping into sleep.

(Blaise POV)

I honestly don't think I've ever been this angry. I knew the second that Montague had dragged Draco out that something awful was going to happen.

I paced back and forth, fighting the urge to go track Montague down right now.

Theo was breathing heavily, gripping the arm of the chair he was in. Greg was standing there, arms crossed, teeth grinding.

Draco was like my brother. Or I guess I should say sister. We grew up together; we fought together; we watched friends die together. He was my best mate.

And he was so small. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was very petite, very fragile. He was vulnerable.

Draco had saved us all too many times for us to just let this slide. He had taken the Crutiatus curse for Pansy and I both on three different occasions. He protected Vince and Greg from their own fathers, infuriated by the fact that their sons stood for something other than what they did. He had protected Daphne since he could walk, the two secretly believing they had been separated at birth. He had warned Theo that the Death Eaters were planning on attacking his home after his father turned sides, facing a God-awful punishment from a group of Death Eaters that not one of us ever spoke about.

I cringed thinking about that night. Merlin, it had been awful.

I kind of feel guilty just letting it slide; I know it still haunts him. But I also know he'd much rather just act like it never happened than admit to the scars it left him.

After everything we've been through, I would _die _before I let Montague hurt him again.

The door opened and Vince walked through the crowded common room over to the corner we were in.

"He okay?" Greg asked, voice still dark.

Vince nodded. "I healed him up pretty good and he went right to sleep."

"I can't believe he's trying to say that Montague didn't do this. Why won't he just admit what Montague's been doing to him?" Theo snapped.

"He's scared, Theo." Vince said quietly. "You think that Montague would do _that _to him and not threaten him with other things? He's been through enough already."

"And that's why we're going to kill Montague." I hissed at them.

None of them argued.

"Why are you going to kill Graham?"

I turned and saw Pansy and Daphne standing there, looking concerned.

"Because he beat the shit out of Draco." Theo said bluntly.

Both the girls looked shocked.

"Well, I guess you were right." Pansy muttered.

"Is she- he okay?"

I raised my eyebrow at Daphne's blunder but ignored it. "Vince healed him. He's asleep right now."

"Can we go talk to him?" Daphne asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Not right now." Greg grumbled. "He's sleeping."

"I should have known!" Pansy groaned, her face in her hands. "The way Graham man-handles him; the way Draco's always so defensive about it.

"How bad is he?"

"He's okay, now." I said, pulling the near-tears brunette to me in a hug. "Vince healed him and he's resting. We just need to let him sleep.

"In the meantime, we're gonna go track Montague down and beat the shit out of him."

"Don't." Daphne said suddenly.

We all looked at her in shock. Being Draco's best friend, I figured she'd want first hit.

"And why not?" Theo demanded angrily.

"Because Draco's got to handle his own problems in a constructive manner." 

"Daphne," I tried, "he's scared."

"You didn't see him." Greg snapped at her. "He was one big bruise. His shirt was soaked with his own blood. There were gashes on his face. He had bruises on his neck. All the way around. He was so weak that it took all his strength just to yell at me."

My heart clenched and Pansy gave a small whimper.

"But don't you think you should wait awhile – like… two weeks maybe – before you do anything. Maybe it was just a one time thing."

All of us looked at her in shock. I could tell it was hurting her to say these things, so why was she saying them?

"Wow." I said before I really thought about it. "We tell you what happens to him and you just want to act like it never happened? We've done that before, Daphne, and it didn't help anything."

Everyone grew silent at that. The guilt was still there.

"I just think we should wait." She muttered softly.

"Well, we're not." Greg snapped at her. "Montague's already a dead man."

(Draco POV)

I couldn't stop the sobs racking my body. I had tried so many times and they just wouldn't fade away.

_Merlin. _

Granger knew.

Potter and Weasley knew.

Finnegan, Thomas, and the female Wealsey knew.

Neville knew.

I would look so _weak _to them now; so _pathetic._ I couldn't even stand up for myself.

I knew things were going to get worse. They always did.

And now he would be caught.

Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince, Theo, Daphne. They would all find out. I'm sure of it.

And they're going to feel guilty again and try to make me talk about it. Just like they did before.

Like reliving it was going to help anything.

I know Granger was going to get it bad. I wanted to go check on her, make sure she was ok.

But I couldn't.

I wiped the tears away from my face, making myself calm down.

I was scared. Salazar, I hated to admit that, but I was. Graham was going to get that much more violent now. He was going to be as bad as he was before.

Looking down at Granger's smooth arm, I remembered the thick scar on mine that would never quite fade.

No, he wouldn't get that bad again. I was sure of that.

The door to the girls' dorm suddenly opened and Potter walked in, looking at me almost nervously. "You okay, Hermione?"

Wiping the remaining tears off my face, I nodded. "Just... it just shook me is all."

"Yeah." He sat next to me on the bed. "I think it did all of us. You should see Neville. I fought through a _war _with him and I've never seen him this mad. And he wants to deny the fact that he's in love with Malfoy." Potter laughed lightly, obviously not noticing my blush. "I know Malfoy's an insufferable asshole, but I don't think any of us would mind if he was with him. I mean, Malfoy can't be all bad. He fought with us during the war. He spied for us. He gave Neville his only defense."

Potter wasn't as bad as I thought he was. From the last week, I had discovered that he was actually very understanding; very kind. He was open-minded. I liked that about him.

He studied me for a moment. "There's something you're keeping from me. I can tell."

I was tempted to tell him. Maybe he could go with me to talk to Granger. Make her feel more comfortable. Help her. Go with me to apologize. Give me a chance to talk to someone as me for a chance.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I muttered.

Potter laughed. "Hermione, you know the stuff I've seen. I think I'll believe you."

I sighed. "Fine. Just… don't be mad, okay?"

He smiled. "I won't be mad."

"You remember that day that we were all fighting in the forth floor corridor?"

He nodded.

"And how I got hit with that spell?"

Once again, a nod. 

"Well, when I woke up, everything was fine. But after I woke up the next morning, something was… wrong. Like, bad wrong."

He looked at me, worry in his eyes. Immediately, a strong need for my own friends made my heart squeeze. I really missed them.

"And, well… the two of us, we kinda… switched."

His head tilted to the side slightly. "What do you mean you-," He immediately trailed off, his eyes growing wide. "You mean _you…" _

I just nodded.

"And _Hermione _is… oh, wow." He looked at the bed spread. "Well, _this _is awkward."

I couldn't stop the laugh that passed my lips. "You think it's awkward for you? Imagine trying to clean yourself without actually looking at or touching yourself. Imagine having to come up with fifty different excuses an hour to keep Weasley from kissing you."

He looked at me and burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess you got me beat."

I had misjudged Potter for almost seven years.

His face suddenly grew solemn. "But… Montague in the alleyway. That meant that..."

"It was really Granger." I admitted, ashamed.

"But you're the one that's been facing the abuse." Potter looked at me, shocked. "We need to… can we go talk to her?"

I nodded. "I hoped you would ask."

(Page break)

Entering the Slytherin common room, Potter and I were immediately jumped by Slytherins, demanding to know how we got in and why we were there.

I interrupted Potter's lie of "We got it from a second year" to yell at them.

"Bugger _off. _It's none of your fucking business why we're in here."

They immediately backed off.

Potter looked at me, shocked.

"After almost seven years with them, you learn how to get them off your back."

He followed me up to the boys' dorm and, on opening the door, I was immediately tackled by a flash of blonde.

"Oh, Draco! I miss you!" 

Laughing lightly, I hugged her back. "I miss you to, Daph."

I looked over her and saw Granger – _me_ – lying still as death in my bed.

"Is she…"

"To hear Vince and Greg talk, Montague got at her pretty bad. Black eye, busted lip, bloodied nose, gashes on your face, bruised neck. Couple of broken ribs."

I sighed, sitting on the bed next to my own.

Daphne looked over at Potter who looked very out of place.

"Did you tell him?"

I nodded. "Felt like he had a right to know."

"I'll keep it a secret." Potter promised.

The door opened behind Potter and Blaise and Theo walked in, pausing to take in me and Potter.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?"

"Seeing if Malfoy was alright. We saw him get attacked in Hogsmeade." Fabricating lies without hesitation had always been a talent of mine.

"You saw it?" Blaise asked.

It was time to stop letting Graham control me. After someone else was getting hurt because of it – even if it was still technically me – that was where the line was drawn. I couldn't let her get hurt again. She had been too kind to me.

I nodded. "Montague had him by the throat. Then he punched him. Neville attacked him, Harry and Ron pulled him off, then Montague dragged him away."

"He must have beat him again once they got back." Theo muttered. "Vince and Greg said it was pretty bad." 

"We're trying to find Montague." Blaise spat. "We're gonna give him what's coming to him. But we're having a little trouble finding him."

"You should really go up to Gryffindor tower and get Neville." Potter said. "He's dying to get his hands on him. Said he wanted to rip his limbs off and beat him with the bloody ends of 'em."

Blaise and Theo both chuckled. "Bet Dray would be glad to hear that. Boy's been in love with him since the bloody war."

Potter looked at me with wide eyes, mirth swimming in them. I took everything I had to not scream at the boys and tell them to shut their stupid fucking mouths.

"It's true." Daphne giggled, looking at me pointedly. "He's all he ever talks about."

I was going to have to kill them all.

"Or maybe he's just very grateful that Neville _saved his life._ Ever think about that one?" I snapped at her.

There was a shift in the bed and a small whimper.

My heart clenched at the looks on Blaise and Theo's face. I wanted to hug them.

Both of them looked concerned, brows knitted together, frowns in place.

"He doesn't deserve this." Theo whispered softly. "Not after everything he's done."

I knew immediately what he was referring to. 

I hated that that still came up. I just wanted to forget.

Both of the boys moved over to the bed, both of them kissing my forehead. "We're gonna fucking kill him, Princess." Blaise said gently. "He won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

I missed them so much.

The two thanked us for telling them what happened and coming to see if I was alright before leaving, a quick promise of taking up Potter's offer about getting Neville.

"Maybe then the two of them can get together and Draco will shut the fuck up about him." Theo laughed.

Once the two boys were gone, Potter looked directly at me. 

"In love with Neville _and _you're nickname is 'Princess'?"

"Shut the fuck up." I spat at him. "I am not in love with Neville Longbottom. I'm just very grateful to him for saving me."

"And you're in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him!" I screeched.

"No screaming." I heard my own voice say. "Head hurts."

Potter crossed the room and sat next to Granger on the bed.

"'Mione? Malfoy told me about the whole situation. Are you alright?"

Granger sat up and flung her arms around Potter's neck, hugging him tightly. Potter immediately hugged her back. 

Needless to say, it was a very odd sight.

"I miss you guys so much." She whispered. "How is everything?" 

"It's good," Potter promised. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Are you okay?"

She nodded, then looked at me. "I can't believe how kind your friends are. I never would've thought."

I nodded. "We grew up together. We're all best mates. We'd die for each other.

"How bad was Graham?" 

"Bad. He was really angry that I almost went with Neville."

"I'm sorry I told you not to go. I just know that things would be even worse than what they were if you had went with him."

"We would've protected you." 

"I know." I sighed. "It's just… my mind wasn't operating. I really am sorry." I said to her, ashamed. "I should have been honest and told you about it. I was just… scared." There, I admitted it. "What you got isn't the worst it's ever been."

"How long has this been going on, Dray?" Daphne whispered.

"Since we got together." I said honestly. "About two weeks in. The first time was the worst. It's not as bad anymore."

"So what happened to Hermione is worse than usual?"

"No, I guess to that extent is about normal." 

All of them looked horrified.

"But I'm finished now. I've got friends who love me and will help me. After someone else got hurt, I realized that I couldn't take his shit anymore."

"Well, good for you." Hermione smiled. "No one deserves this. Not even you."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

(Neville POV)

My blood was boiling. My heart was pounding. My head was spinning and throbbing.

I honestly don't think I've ever been this mad.

How could someone look at something as beautiful as Draco Malfoy and want to cause it anything but happiness? I know I didn't. I just wish he'd give me the chance to prove that.

Along with the anger bubbling over inside of me as I paced the Gryffindor common room (ignoring the others pleas of "please just sit down, Neville" and "it's just Malfoy"), my heart had shattered.

Why would he go with him? I didn't understand. Why wouldn't he have gone with me? I had saved him once. I could do it again.

I mean, for fuck's sakes! I might be jumping the gun here, but I think I have the right to say that he is_ mine to save. _

All I want to do is to hold him, to kiss him. To know that he is totally, 100% _mine. _

Is that really so much to ask for?

The entrance to the Gryffindor common room slid open and a group of Slytherins (Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and four others I couldn't name) walked in, immediately knocking others out of their way and ignoring their demands on how they got in.

"Longbottom!" Zabini called. He walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye, his head tilted up slightly. "Draco is my best mate. He's done so much for me – for us – that seeing him get hurt the way he is is fucking killing me. 

"He needs someone who's going to treat him right. I wouldn't have thought this a couple years ago, but now I know that that person is you. And I know you're in love with him, so don't even deny it.

"In order to date him, you have to have our blessing. And there's a very quick way to earn that."

Okay. He had definitely gotten my attention. "What's that?"

"Help us find and beat the shit out of Montague."

I laughed loudly. "Well that's just two rewards for doing nothing.

"Trust me, I _would_ treat Draco the way he deserves. He's so beautiful. I couldn't imagine hurting an angel."

It was Zabini's turn to laugh. "I don't know if I'd go as far as angel, Longbottom. He's got some tricks up his sleeve. But it's good to know you're on board."

"I do have one condition though."

"What's that?"

"I get first punch."

(Page break)

So. Tired.

I would write a long little thing here but I'm about to pass out.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed – especially **unwritten whispers** and **faulty-shadow** who have reviewed almost every chapter! Thanks so much you guys! Your comments and praises are really inspiring me to keep writing! It's just wonderful!

Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7

(Neville POV)

So the search was on. Walking with the Slytherins felt odd, but my mind was set only on Draco.

Zabini had described Draco's previous state to me and, without thinking, in a state of pure, unadulterated hatred and anger, I had broken one of the windows in Gryffindor tower. Which, admittedly, didn't help anything, but it made me feel better.

"Damn." Zabini had laughed. "I think you and Draco will definitely make a good match. Just make sure to keep that anger for when we find Montague."

And there was no problem there.

If anything, the fact that he had run off and hidden himself from us just made me angrier. While Draco was laying in bed – weak, in pain – he was probably congratulating himself on beating someone so much smaller than him.

Merlin, my teeth were on edge.

But then suddenly, there he was, standing directly in front of us, talking to a group of other seventh year Slytherins. The ten of them were laughing.

"Montague!"

They turned to look at us. The mirth on their face turned to anger.

"That little bitch ratted me out, did he?"

"That little "_bitch"_ didn't say anything." Zabini spat. "Greg and Vince found him in his bed, barely conscious. We've known what you've been doing for a while know. We just needed proof. And now we've got it."

The boys laughed again.

"So what are you going to do?" The other boy asked – Darkboe, I realized.

"We're gonna kill you." Goyle said simply. "And you too, Darkboe, if you don't get out of the fuckin' way."

"You know," Montague snickered, "I really don't think Draco would be happy you're doing this." 

"Draco hates you as much as we do. He's just afraid of you."

"I have to disagree." The grin on Montague's face was sickening. "He loves me. He loves everything about me. Especially… certain parts of my anatomy. If you get what I mean."

My heart pounded viciously against my ribs.

They had…

He had taken Draco's…

"You're a fucking liar." Nott spat behind me. "You two haven't had sex."

"You're right." He chuckled. "We haven't. Not in awhile. But we have once. About… ah, I'd say about five months ago." He smiled at Zabini. "You should remember the night we did. I think he came to visit you afterwards."

Zabini's face went pale. Shock filled his features.

It was quickly replaced by rage.

His chest was heaving. His eyes grew dark. His hands were shaking. His entire body was shaking.

"Blaise, what is he-," Nott started.

"It wasn't the Death Eaters." Zabini's voice was purely a snarl. "It was Montague."

That seemed to mean something to the other Slytherin's as well. But I was in the dark.

"Zabini, what does he-,"

"He raped Draco."

The fury – the _rage – _that filled my chest was overwhelming. Next thing I knew, I was on top of Montague, my fists smashing in to his face repeatedly.

I was going to kill him.

I was literally going to kill him.

He tried to push me off, but I grabbed a handful of his dark hair and slammed his head into the tile under him.

It took me a moment to realize that the others were fighting around me as well, but I didn't even think about it.

I wanted the piece of shit under me to suffer.

He threw me off of his and rose to his feet, trying to get the upper hand, but I jumped straight up, fist smashing into his jaw.

I was already the angriest I've ever been. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't get any angrier.

Or so I thought.

Montague started laughing.

He was _laughing. _

"Aw. It's so cute that you think he would want anything to do with you, Longbottom. I've got news for you. He's _mine. I'm _the one that holds him. _I'm _the one that kisses him. _I'm _the one that took his virginity. He's _my_ little bitch." He laughed once again. "I think I've beat that into him by now."

Before I could even move, Montague had been taken off his feet.

Zabini had tackled him to the ground.

With just a few hits, blood was spurting from Montague's nose and pouring from his mouth. And Zabini wasn't letting up. It was just punch after punch, meant to hurt, meant to injure, meant to kill.

The others stopped fighting, their eyes on Zabini now beating a barely conscious Montague.

Two Slytherins, who I couldn't name, pulled Zabini off of him, pulling him back.

But he was still trying to get at Montague, still trying to strangle him.

"You _motherfucker!" _He was screaming. "_I'll fucking kill you!" _

Darkboe, eye blacked, blood dribbling from his lip, helped Montague – stumbling and pale – to his feet.

"Blaise, calm down." One of the Slytherins was saying. "He got what was coming to him."

"No he didn't!" Blaise screeched, still fighting the hands holding him back. "Let me go! I'm gonna _fucking kill him!" _

I walked over to the two and grabbed Montague by his blood-soaked shirt. To see his eyes fluttering and to hear his heavy breathing should have given me some satisfaction, but I was still just pissed.

"Don't _ever _go near him again." I snarled to just him. "He is too good, too _beautiful, _to take your shit. Everyone knows what you do to him now. You'll be kicked out of this school within a matter of days.

"You're a disgusting piece of shit. We should kill you. But someone's got to protect Draco from scum like you."

I threw him back to the floor, not missing as Darkboe backed away from me.

"And, just for the record, he's _mine. _So back the fuck off."

On looking back at Blaise, it seemed as though he had calmed down enough that the other Slytherins didn't have to hold him back, but his face – as well as Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe – was still dark; furious.

Darkboe and one of the other Slytherins pulled Montague to his feet and hobbled off down the hallway.

"I'm going back to the dungeons." Blaise spat. "I want to make sure Draco's okay.

"You coming, Longbottom?"

I was surprised but I just nodded, following the too-quiet Slytherins.

The fact that Montague had been so happy, so _proud, _that he had…

Merlin, the thought made me sick. I felt nauseous.

Montague – all muscle, cruel glares, and even crueler words and blows – holding down Draco – so small, so petite, practically weightless; beautiful warm smiles, so kind and warm when he wanted to be…

I remembered during the war, when Harry had gone to the Forbidden Forest and we were all in the Great Hall, the deaths had been weighing heavily on all of us.

I couldn't take it.

I had turned to leave and my eyes immediately met Draco's gray ones.

He had been sitting next to Blaise and Daphne, all three of them looking nervous, lost.

I hadn't thought anything about it. I knew that they were on our side, but they were still just a lot of people who teased me.

But the look on Draco's face made me pause.

It was sympathetic, yet haunted. He had given me a small smile, but I hadn't had it in me to return it. 

I had walked out of the Great Hall and was already one corridor over when I heard, "Neville!"

I turned quickly and saw Draco jogging to catch up with me, a slight limp in his stride.

When he reached me, he blushed slightly, his cheeks turning a light pink. "You… you look like you could use someone to talk to."

"And you think that person should be you?" I had spat at him. "Believe it or not, you're low on the list of people I would want to see right now."

Draco had flinched slightly, hurt showing in his eyes. "Forget I said anything." His voice had been right next to a whisper. "Sorry I bothered you."

He turned to walk away and I felt my heart sink. 

"Draco." 

He stopped but didn't turn to look at me.

"I'm sorry. Today's just been… rough. I would've snapped at anyone.

"And, yes, I do need someone to talk to. I really do."

He had turned and given me the same small smile from before.

We had went to a nook in the wall, and sat on the floor. We couldn't have talked longer than an hour, but it felt like we had talked forever about everything but the war. I knew now that Draco hated being as small as he was; he knew I had worked my ass off to finally lose all my baby fat. He knew that all I really wanted out of life was to be close to people; I knew that he would send anonymous letters to some of the people he made fun of, guilt consuming him, and tell them what he really thought of them.

"I sent Luna Lovegood one telling her how brilliant I thought she was. 'Cause she's totally herself."

"Are you not?"

"No, I am." He laughed. "But… sometimes that's not really what I want to be."

"You don't seem so bad to me."

"I'm not so bad." Again, a soft laugh. "I've just got a mean streak." 

"Me too." I smiled at him. "I've just let mine build up for seven years."

"That's not good for you, ya know. Your head's gonna pop. And that'd be a shame. I've already got blood on me. I'd really rather not have brains too."

Godric, I had fallen _hard_ for him that night.

But thing's weren't the same once we came back. For some reason, the old rivalry was still in place. Not between us, but between the groups. In all honesty, we still shared a passing smile at each other every now and then.

I just didn't have the guts to tell him how he made me feel.

(Blaise POV)

Reaching Draco's dorm, seeing him lying in bed, fast asleep, my anger just increased.

I was angry at _him._

Why did he lie? Why didn't he let me kill Montague when it first happened?

I felt ashamed thinking that.

Oh, okay, Blaise. He gets raped and then he's going to run straight out to his friends and tell them in detail. I mean, hell. If it hadn't been for the Healer telling us, I probably still wouldn't have known it even happened. He refuses to talk about it or open up to anyone about the things he's suffered through.

Salazar, I was so sick.

Montague would die. Maybe not today, but I would kill him.

I watched Longbottom closely as he sat on the edge of Draco's bed, looking at his face.

Longbottom was the exact opposite of Montague in every way. And I think that's what made me like him.

He moved a piece of hair out of Draco's face, a look of longing in place.

Draco needed someone to protect him; to treat him right.

Things had gotten bad for him after the war. His mother had been killed in the last few moments of the war and, despite many arguments and pleas from members from the light side, his father had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Draco was virtually an orphan.

Then came in fucking _Montague. _

Draco needed the love-filled looks and the gentle touches Longbottom was giving him. He needed that jealous, loving, possessiveness that Longbottom had for him.

"He really likes you, you know." I said quietly. Draco would be pissed, but he'll get over it when he's in a happy, non-abusive relationship. "Like… a lot."

Longbottom's eyes met mine, hope in them. "Really?"

I nodded. "Totally completely head over heels in love. You should ask him to go to the ball with you. He'd definitely say yes."

He smiled down at Draco who was beginning to stir. "I just might."

Seeing Draco settle back down, leaning into Longbottom's gentle caresses, I sighed.

"It was awful that night," I managed in a whisper.

Theo, Vince, and Greg sat on their own beds, heads bowed slightly.

How had we not known?

"He came to my house." I said, looking at Longbottom's hands as they pushed Draco's hair out of his face. "He was bleeding profusely. Some of his ribs were broken, his arm was broken." I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down on it, gently picking up Draco's arm, pulling up his sleeve, showing Longbottom the thick scar. "It was done with dark magic. The bone ripped through the skin. They couldn't heal it all the way.

"He was in shock. I don't even know how he got there. He was just… not there. He was crying but… I don't think he even knew what was happening.

"I took him to St. Mungo's and they said that he had been beaten severely. He had had the Crutiatus Curse put on him at least three times. And he had been…" I swallowed thickly, "r-raped."

Longbottom was fuming, I could see it in his eyes. But he just continued to gently push Draco's hair out of his eyes, wait for it to fall back down, then push it away again.

I looked down at my purple knuckles. I knew that I had beat the shit out of Montague, but Merlin, it wasn't enough. He needed to suffer the way that Draco did.

"He was gone for a few days. Side effect from the Crutiatus. "I explained. "But when everything was normal again, he refused to talk about it. Just said Death Eaters did it. But it was Montague. It was _fucking Montague. _His boyfriend. Oh, _fuck I'm so fucking pissed." _

Draco stirred once again, whimpering slightly.

"I want you to be with him, Longbottom." I said, giving him the biggest smile I could muster at the time. "Really, I do. And I want you to protect him. Kill Montague if he gets too close."

"I was planning on that anyway."

Yeah, I think I was starting to like Longbottom.

(Harry POV)

I looked at Hermione – Malfoy – sitting across from me.

This whole situation was… odd. But, out of everything, it surprised me how the two weren't trying to ruin eachother's lives. In fact, they were trying to better them. It was weird.

Her… His… whatever. Malfoy's hand was in Ron's (once again, just weird) as he talked about the quickly upcoming ball.

"I'm wearing a gold dress. I've already picked it out. You just need to…" He trailed off.

_Oh, Godric. Here we go again. _

Ron was staring intensely at Lavender Brown, who was purposely both falling out of her shirt and showing under her skirt.

"Oh, wow." Malfoy muttered. "I fucking hate that bitch. She's such a whore."

I nodded. "You and Hermione have that in common."

Ron didn't even flinch, his eyes widening as Lavender bent over.

"All the shit Granger's done for me the past week, there's no way in fuck I'm letting this happen." Malfoy sudden spat.

He looked straight at Ron and spat, "You're not listening to me."

No response.

"You never listen to me."

No response.

"You're obviously staring at her!"

Nothing.

"I can't sit and watch this." Malfoy snarled.

Climbing to his feet, he marched straight over to Lavender (definitely gaining Ron's attention) and told her – _loudly -, _"I swear to Salazar if you try to flash your ass at him again I'll fucking kill you."

It took everyone by surprise. No one said a thing.

"Aw." Lavender baby-talked. "Is someone not satisfying their boyfriend?"

Malfoy's eye twitched.

"Seriously, Brown. Back the fuck off. You're such a fucking slut."

"Well, you know what? Your boyfriend doesn't complain about it so-,"

A sharp, resounding _SMACK _resonated through the stone-walled room.

"Did you just fucking slap me?"

"I did." Malfoy said, smile in place.

Before we even knew what was going on, the two were on the ground – screaming, kicking, biting, ripping each other's hair out – being cheered on by the others in the Common Room.

Ron pushed pass them quickly, pulling the two apart and pushing Lavender to the side.

Lavender and her friends took off toward the girls' dorm as Malfoy tried to fight off Ron.

"_Yeah, run you FUCKING BITCH!" _He screamed after her.

"Hermione! Calm down!"

Malfoy turned to look at Ron. "Don't you_ ever fucking look at her again. Got me?" _

Ron nodded, swallowing thickly.

The portrait door swung without warning, a flustered, angry looking Neville walking into the room.

"You find Montague?" I called to him.

We all settled back on our couch, scuffle between Hermione and Lavender completely forgotten except for a group of first-years.

"He _raped _him. Montague_ raped _him."

The bluntness of is shocked me, caused my stomach to lurch.

"I… he was fucking _proud of it. _He _laughed. _Blaise and I about killed him." 

I looked at Draco in time to see him stand, hands clasped to his mouth, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

And he ran. His feet carried him full speed out the open portrait.

Without thinking, I ran after him.

Hearing the small sniffles and following them, I found Malfoy behind a tapestry, sitting on the floor, knees bent up to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"They can't know." He whispered. "They can't. They can't. They can't." 

I knelt beside him, not knowing what to do. 

"Not Neville. Not Neville. Oh, Merlin. Not Neville." Hermione's body was shaking. "He can't know. Not Neville. Not Neville. Not him. _Please, _not him. Anyone but him."

It was then that I saw what his friends saw; what Neville saw: a small, beautiful creature who needed all the protection he could get.

I hugged him to me, letting his tears soak my shirt.

I vowed, at that moment, to see things Neville's ways; to get them together; to save Draco.

Even if it meant teaming up with the Slytherins.

(Page Break)

There was another part I really wanted to write in this chapter, but I'm so tired and I really wanted to get this chapter up this weekend.

Now I'm going to sleep before I die.

Love you guys.

Reviews are love.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back:) Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I was pretty busy.

Anyway, here we go!

(Hermione POV)

Zabini's and Neville's words had been too much. _Way _too much.

I felt anger at the blonde for not telling me the truth, but at the same time, I understood why he didn't, causing me both sympathy and fear for him.

Oh, it made me sick. I had thrown up when they left. Just the image of Draco…

I wasn't entirely sure how to approach the subject.

Do I leave it alone?

Do I ask him about it?

Do I just go kill Montague and get it over with?

I was scared on top of that confusion.

What if Montague grew angry, thinking that I told them about his constant abuse? What if he did… _that _again?

Sure, this wasn't my body, but it is my mind. It would be traumatizing, life-altering.

How does Draco deal with it?

I shook the thought.

I had people keeping an eye on me. I was safe. I knew I would be safe.

(Harry POV)

I sat still, holding Draco to me.

He had stopped crying, but his breaths were uneven. He was whimpering slightly.

"Blaise'll be mad at me." He was saying. "'Cause I lied. I lied to him.

"Daphne's gonna be mad. We tell each other everything.

"Graham'll be mad. Oh, Merlin. Graham'll be mad." 

Suddenly his eyes went wide and he shot up, looking me straight in the eye. 

"Graham'll be mad! He's gonna hurt her!"

He jumped to his feet, but I quickly grabbed hold of one of Hermione's familiar hands and made him sit back down.

"Hermione will be fine. You think your friends are going to find something like that out and then just leave you by yourself with no one to keep an eye on you?"

"You're right." He sniffed. "I'm just… she's been so kind. And she's already had to deal with so much." 

"Well, I'm glad to know you genuinely care."

"I'm not _that _much of an asshole."

I laughed lightly at him, drawing a smile from the brunette.

"Come on." I said standing and offering him a hand. "Let's go back to the common room. You need to talk yourself up a little more for Neville."

"I do not talk myself up!" he exclaimed. "I just tell him little things about me."

"Yeah. And he's more in love than ever."

Pink spread across his cheeks. "Shut up. It's none of your business."

His tone was playful.

"Come on." I laughed.

(Draco POV)

"Hermione?"

I looked up at the door of the girl's dormitory and immediately felt hear rise to my cheeks.

"Hi, Neville."

"Is it okay if I come in?" 

"Sure."

Hands in his pockets, he crossed the room, sitting next to me on the edge of the bed.

And just stayed silent, his head ducked.

I laughed lightly. "Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering…" He scratched the back of his neck, clearing his throat. "Um… whatelsedoyouknowaboutdraco."

I laughed harder. "English, please."

"Sorry." He grumbled. "I'm just… a little embarrassed. I've never… felt this way before. I was just wondering if you knew anything else about Draco?"

My cheeks grew warmer. "Like what?" 

"Something that would really impress him. I want to ask him to the dance."

My heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

His eyes widened at the excitement in my voice, but he laughed nonetheless. "Really."

"Umm…" I searched my brain for something that I would love. How did I want him to ask me?

Finally, I smiled at him. "Just ask him.

"Really? Just ask?"

I nodded. "With how shy and hesitant you are, he'll be a total sucker for it."

"How do you know that?"

"He thinks the fact that you're shy is really cute. He likes it."

Neville's face turned red. "Wh-what else does he like about me?"

I thought for a second. "How brave you are. How humble. How kind." I smiled. "Your eyes. Your arms."

"My arms?"

I nodded. "He loves them. Just the right amount of muscle tone. Not lean, but not huge." I giggled. "Perfect for cuddling, right?"

His face burned darker. His smile stretched from ear to ear.

"What else?" He pressed.

"Your clumsiness. The fact that you're scared of Snape."

He looked embarrassed at that one.

"He likes that you're way taller than him. He likes that you're a dominant figure, but kind about it. He likes that you're protective." My eyes landed on his face. "He likes your lips."

"M-my lips?"

His face was right near purple.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "He really likes your lips. He's said he wonders what it would be like to kiss you."

Neville looked amazed, eyes wide. "I… wow. _Wow. _I can't believe..." He threw himself back on the bed. "He wants to kiss me. _He _wants to kiss _me." _He shook his head. "_Why?" _

"What do you mean why?" I demanded, growing slightly defensive.

"He's _so _beautiful." He sighed. "That hair, and those_ eyes_, and his features are so delicate, but like… _regal. _His body's amazing. I know I shouldn't admit this, especially with what I just found out, but I just can't help but stare at his bum sometimes. I _can't_. It's like… perfect."

It was my turn to blush.

"And he's intelligent. And kind. Even if other people don't think so. And I… I don't know. I just want to kiss him. To hold him. To try to give him back a little bit of the love he deserves. I mean… between Montague and his parents, he's had to face some pretty bad stuff."

I turned away from him, suddenly not feeling so jittery or giddy. "He has." I said quietly.

"_You're strong, Dragon. Stronger than anyone I know. You got that from your mother." _

"Hermione."

"_I love you, Daddy." _

"Hermione?"

"_I love you too, Draco. So much. Too much." _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at Neville.

"What's wrong?"

I realized I was crying. "Nothing," I said quickly, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Just thinking about some of the stuff he told me about his father."

"Oh," Neville said sadly. "Were they close?"

I nodded. "But let's not talk about it. Everything's getting better for him. Montague's out of the picture." I smiled, gently touching his hand. "And now he'll get you."

(Blaise POV)

I couldn't get it out of my head.

I should be happy. I had beaten Montague to a bloody pulp.

But I wasn't. I wasn't satisfied.

(_Flashback) _

_I had never enjoyed sitting home alone. It was too quiet. Every noise caused me to jump out of my skin. _

_So when, suddenly, green flames flew from the fireplace in a deafening roar, I think it's understandable as to why I nearly jumped out of my skin._

_Turning, reaching for my wand, was when I saw him. _

_Draco. _

_There was blood. So much blood. In his hair, on his face, on his shirt, down one of his arms. He was cradling one arm to his chest with the other. _

_"Draco?" I rushed over to him, grabbing his shoulders. "What the fuck happened to you?" _

_He didn't respond. _

_I looked at his arm and felt my stomach lurch. _

_White bone was visible, protruding from the bloodied flesh. _

_I looked back and Draco and his appearance – the look in his eyes – made me freeze. His eyes were glassy and far-away. His lips were parted slightly. _

"_Draco." _

_No response. _

_I shoke his shoulders roughly. "Draco!" _

_His dull eyes were looking right past me. _

"DRACO!"

"_Blaise." He had whispered. "Need Blaise. Need Blaise. Have to get to Blaise." _

_(End flashback)_

That had been the first time in years that I had cried.

Taking him to St. Mungo's, I had seen the dark blood on the seat of his pants.

The second they took him to a room, I had retched in the floor.

It had been too much. It was still too much.

He had stayed in that trance-like state for almost a week, continuously muttering, "Blaise. Have to get to Blaise. Blaise, please. Blaise. Need Blaise."

At one point the words, "Help me, Blaise. Please." Had left his lips and all of us – Me, Daphne, Pans, Greg, Vince, Theo, Lucius, and Narcissa – had been in tears.

Had those words left his mouth when this was happening to him?

We all thought he was going to stay that way – forever muttering to himself, eyes dull and glassy, cradling a now-healed arm to his chest – forever. But about six days after he had come to my house, he was back.

He had looked at me, mid-mutter, eyes suddenly bright, clear, and looked worried. "Blaise? What's wrong? Why do you look upset?"

I had near-literally thrown myself at the tiny blonde, hugging him tightly, allowing the tears to fall again.

Seeing him in that state, I had vowed to kill whoever did that to him.

And that person was Montague.

And I'll be damned if I don't fucking kill him.

"Blaise." Pansy said quietly, gently kissing my jaw. "Please promise me you won't do anything to get thrown in Azkaban. We're all pretty upset about it right now, but Draco needs _you _to protect him."

I nodded. "I won't get thrown in Azkaban." I smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose. "And I won't ever leave you."

(Draco POV)

I had sent Granger an owl and told her that I didn't feel much up to talking Saturday night, so the next time I saw here was breakfast the next morning.

She – or I, I suppose – looked exhausted.

I knew the feeling. I hadn't been able to sleep for a solid month after it happened.

People around me were whispering, staring at Granger. Well, me. My body.

Why were they-

My heart froze.

No.

"But wasn't he-,"

"His boyfriend? Yeah."

No, no, no.

"I'll bet it's just a ploy for him to get attention."

A snort. "Like anybody would wanna touch him anyway."

Oh, Merlin. I was going to throw up.

"Why would he rape him? I'm sure Malfoy would've been desperate enough to take anything. As long as they're Pureblood that is."

Laughter.

I couldn't breathe.

Potter and Weasley hadn't noticed. But, Salazar, Neville had.

"What kind of fucking people are you?" He suddenly screeched at the Gryffindors beside us.

They looked shocked.

"You don't know what he went through, so shut the fuck up!"

Everyone knows. Everyone knows. Oh, Merlin, everyone knows.

The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Ya know," Seamus Finnegan suddenly piped in. "There was a rumor not to long ago that Malfoy learned everything he knew from his father. Maybe he decided he'd turn it in to 'he got raped' to make himself not seem like such a fuckin' twisted slut."

Potter looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head. That wasn't true. Not in the slightest bit.

"You don't know anything about him, Seamus!" Neville snapped.

"Neither do you. Are you hoping that maybe he'll suck your dick too?"

Everyone laughed. Neville furious.

"Shut your goddamn _mouth, _Seamus! I can't believe that you're sitting here _laughing_ because someone got _raped! _Do you not understand what that means? He was held down _against his will _and had his virginity, something so delicate and intimate, _ripped _away from him. He's going to have to live with that and probably _relive _that _every day of his life. _And you're _laughing!_" 

Finnegan and the others looked away from him but didn't say anything.

"I… I think I'm gonna ask him." Neville suddenly said a few moments later.

"Now?"

"Now."

I smiled at him. "Go for it."

The boy looked nervous, but stood nonetheless and made his way on shaky legs to where Granger sat between Greg and Blaise.

I watched as he blushed and obviously stuttered through his words.

Once he had actually asked, Granger turned and looked at me. She knew I knew what he was asking, and she wanted an answer.

She already knew what I was going to say.

I snuck a peek at Neville. He looked pale, his eyes full of worry and hope.

My heart swelled.

I… I really think I love him.

I nodded.

She turned back and looked at Neville, smiling.

My lips shaped, 'I'd love to.'

A huge grin appeared on Neville's handsome face and he did something that I didn't think I'd see him do (well right now anyway) – he threw him arms around me tightly, gently kissing my cheek.

"We'll have a great time." I heard his voice above the know shocked murmurs of the crowded dining hall. "I promise. You won't regret it." 

(Page break)

Dreams.

I had always loved them. Especially now when they were full of gentle hands, strong arms, and soft pink lips; whispers of "you're beautiful", "nothing will ever harm you", "all mine".

Never anything perverted. Just comfort and gentle kisses.

It was perfect.

I was ripped out of my peaceful state suddenly and was immediately confused as to what had happened to wake me so suddenly.

Until my eyes adjusted.

I felt my heart begin to pound. I felt my stomach lurch. My eyes were wide, my blood ran cold. I had gooseflesh.

"Morning, baby. You sleep well?"

His knees were on either side of my hips, one hand holding both of mine down, one hand over my mouth.

My cheek stung. He had slapped me to wake me up.

"You look scared. Did you have a nightmare?"

He laughed.

"Probably a wet dream about Longbottom. Now that would be scary. Why would you pick him when you could have me?"

I was losing breath. I couldn't make my lungs work.

"Ya know, you really are just a little slut. Everyone's saying so."

He laughed harder.

"If they only knew the truth, I guess you'd been the _sweet, innocent _victim. But, no. You're just the fucking cum-burping slut of the school now.

"You still look scared. And surprised. Ya know,"

Graham smiled.

"You never were good at keeping secrets, Draco."

(Page break)

Okay, so, this chapter kinda sucks, but whatever. I like it alright, I guess.

Hope you guys like it.

Reviews are Love!


	9. Chapter 9

Prom was Saturday and this next week is spring break. I'm a very happy camper:)

Haha Here we go!

(Page break)

(Draco's POV)

I couldn't move.

Not because he was holding me down, but because I was frozen. I was terrified.

"I know that you're the one that told them about what happened in the alleyway. I know you told them about the things I've done.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to have to punish you."

I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding.

I could see his swollen, blackened eye, his busted lip, his bruised jaw.

"You see, I've noticed the little friendship you and that _Mudblood_ have formed because of the sacrifices that you've made for each other." He laughed. "How touching.

"So that's why I've decided to do this." He grinned at me. "I wreck her body to make you feel guilty and I destroy your already fucked-up mind."

I realized what he was saying and I felt the tears sting behind my eyes.

I can't do this again. I won't be able to take it.

He raised up, still straddling my hips, moving the hand away from my mouth, but still holding my wrists.

"Graham, please just-,"

The sharp smack from his slap rang in my ears. He was suddenly in my face.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm in control here."

"Please, just-,"

My nose cracked under his fist.

"I said _shut up!" _

I wanted to fight back. I wanted to scream.

But I couldn't make myself.

"Now if you won't fight, this can all be over in a matter of minutes."

He grabbed the bottom of my white night gown and pulled hard, ripping the bottom of it.

And I panicked.

I tried to pull my arms out of his hands roughly, screaming as loudly as I could manage.

To which he only laughed at after he slapped me once again.

"You think I'm stupid enough to sneak in here and plan this and _not _put up a silencing charm? You really don't have enough faith in me." 

He moved to where one of his legs was in between mine, grabbing my wrists again.

Images and memories that I had purposely shoved to the back of my mind began to flash before my eyes, causing the tears to spill.

"Aw, poor baby."

"_I just need to stay here. Just for tonight. If that's okay. You know the Death Eaters are going to be angry with me. I'm just scared."_

"Nobody's here to save you now, are they?"

His lips were on my neck.

"_I'm sure you can find a way to pay me back." _

"Where's Zabini now? Where's Longbottom?"

His free hand gripped my hip.

_A sweet kiss turns heated, hands roam to places they shouldn't. The loving intent becomes too much. _

"Where are they to save their little _Princess _now?"

"_Stop it, Graham."_

_"Stop?" _

"_Yes. Please. I don't-," _

_A sharp slap. _

"_Shut up." _

"Where's Longbottom to be your knight in shining armor now?"

_Ripping. Muffled screaming. Bone breaking. _

_Pain. _

I had pushed those memories back for a reason. I didn't want to relive them.

I brought my knee up hard.

Graham cried out, his hand slipping from my wrists, now lying half on, half off the bed.

And I bolted.

The second I was outside the curtain, I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, running as fast my Granger's legs would carry me.

I _would not _allow this to happen to her.

I reached the common room before I realized that Graham's heavy footsteps were falling hard behind me.

He grabbed my arm roughly, throwing me to the floor, cutting my scream off short.

"You disgusting little bitch." He snarled.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, running.

I felt a sense of relief wash over me. They had heard me.

The seventh-year girls entered first, looking around, panicked. The other years, boys and girls, began to file in and the seventh year boys pushed their way to the front.

"Montague." I heard Neville uncharacteristically snarl.

Potter looked at me, his eyes wide. He had realized that Graham knew.

I watched as Weasley's eyes trailed from Graham towering over me to my own face. I knew he could see the fear in my eyes, the tears on my cheeks, the blood from my obviously broken nose.

Then his eyes trailed to the tear in Granger's night gown.

"You son of a bitch." He snarled, moving forward.

Potter moved forward as well, quickly grabbing me, pulling me to my feet and out of the way.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. I just nodded instead.

I turned back in time to see Weasley tackle Graham, fists flying.

And the common room became pure chaos.

The guys were either trying to get in the fight or break it up. First years were running back to their rooms. The girls were screaming, either cheering on the boys or in fear.

Potter and Neville pulled me back, away from the commotion, towards the boy's dorm. Once they got me past the door, Potter gently sat me on the bed, his eyes wide with fright, concern etched across his features.

Neville rushed back out, ready to get a hand in killing Graham.

"Draco, are you okay?" he asked me, sounding panicked.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't make the words form.

_The ground was cold and I couldn't push myself up. _

"_See? That wasn't so bad." _

_A laugh. _

"_I thoroughly enjoyed myself." _

_A sharp kick to the ribs, taking the little bit of air I had left. _

_"Now get up. I want you to be in my room in the next five minutes. I'm not finished with you yet."_

_The room had swirled._

_I stared at the wall, trying to build the strength to stand. _

_I couldn't. _

_Then, with no warning, Blaise was there, eyes glassy, his dark features fearful and upset. _

_I was confused, but I wanted to make sure he was okay, so I asked him what was wrong. _

_He had looked shocked before throwing his arms around me, his tears soaking my shirt – a hospital gown I had realized with a start. _

"Draco!" Potter demanded.

I felt a sharp pain and I drew back from him, shocked and terrified.

He had hit me.

"Draco, was he-,"

"You hit me." My voice came out as a whisper.

"What?" It was Potter's turn to look shocked. "No! I didn't! You're – you're nose." He held up his wand. "It was broken. I… I fixed it." He laid a gentle hand on my arm. "I wouldn't-,"

I jerked away from him and slapped him sharply, moving to the other side of the bed.

"Don't touch me!" My voice came out screechy, frantic.

I burst into tears.

(Harry POV)

I watched, cheek stinging, as Draco frantically move across the bed, terror etched across Hermione's features, cradling an arm to his chest.

"Don't touch me!"

He looked at me, then down at his arm, before bursting into hysterical tears.

I moved cautiously over to him, kneeling beside the bed.

"Draco?"

"I-I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm _so so _sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." I whispered, hesitantly putting a hand on his arm.

He flinched, but didn't freak out again.

"He finally did it." Draco sobbed, holding his arm tighter. "He brought back the memories. And now I've lost my mind."

"You're just a little shocked." I said, moving Hermione's long hair out of her face. "You're not crazy."

"Yes I am." He was shaking violently. "I'm lashing out at other people and I just… I keep seeing it. In my head. Over and over again and I can't-," He trailed off into harsh sobs. "I need Blaise. I need Daphne. I need Greg and Vince and Theo and Pansy."

I sat next to him on the bed. "Do you want to go see them? Do you want to tell them the truth?"

"No." He shook his head, sniffing quietly. "Her-Hermione and I agreed we didn't want to tell anyone."

I sighed and stood, grabbing my robe off the foot of the bed, and held my hand out to Draco.

"We don't have to tell them. But you do need to see them. Come on. We don't have to lie about what happened. We can tell them without telling them about the switch."

Though I don't entirely understand why we can't tell them.

Draco just nodded and stood, allowing me to tell him slip the robe on, then immediately cradling his arm again.

"Did he hurt your arm?"

Draco shook his head but said nothing else. I just decided not to ask.

Laying a hand on the small of Hermione's back, we walked back towards the common room.

(Blaise POV)

All of us sat, wide awake, in the common room.

Pansy giggled, poking her foot at Draco as she snuggled into my side. "Draco Lucius Longbottom."

"Shut _up." _Draco groaned, laughing lightly. "I'm going to a dance with the guy. He didn't propose."

"But you _loooove him." _She and Daphne sang together, causing Draco to burst out laughing.

It was weird to see him so calm and happy after everything he had gone through the past couple days. It seemed like it would bring up the horrible memories that I know were still there, but he was just perfectly happy.

He had always been a good actor I guess.

I heard the portrait slide open and looked in time to see Potter and Granger walk in.

"What are you two doing in here? It's nearly four in the morning."

"We had a run in with Montague." Potter's voice was very quiet.

Looking at Granger, I was shocked. It brought back too much. Her eyes seemed far off. There was a smear of blood on her upper lip. She clutched her arm to her chest.

Draco was immediately on his feet. "What do you mean you had a run in with-,"

"I mean Montague somehow got in the girl's dorm and tried to… to…"

Draco paled as Granger's shaking worsened.

"D-did he?"

Granger shook her head. "No. I got away from him."

There was nothing wrong with her arm. Not that I could tell. Why was she clutching it the way she was?

It was all too much.

"Ron and Neville beat the shit out of him." Potter said. "Dragged him to Dumbledore's office. He'll be out of the school before breakfast."

That look in her eyes. She was slowly drifting. She wasn't entirely there.

"If they have proof." Theo muttered darkly. "Both of you will have to testify against him."

"I just want him gone." Granger whispered. "I just want him _gone." _

Draco wound his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "He will be. Soon."

I raised an eyebrow. They're not telling us something.

(Draco POV)

I was fighting off that feeling again as we sat talking. That fog that was trying to engulf my mind. I hated it.

I noticed that Blaise was looking at me intensely, watching every move I made.

He knew. I knew he knew.

"Did he do something to your arm?" Blaise asked me gently.

"What?"

"Your arm. Did Montague do something to it?"

I looked down and realized I was cradling it to my chest.

"_Will you hold still?" _

"_Graham, please! Stop it!" _

"_Fuckin' stop fighting me!" _

_A sharp flick of a wand. A sickening crack. A terrible scream. _

I quickly dropped my arm, tears welling in my eyes. "N-no. He didn't hurt my arm."

I looked at the thick scar on my – my real body's – exposed arm.

The portrait door slid open again and all of us turned to see who was coming through.

I felt my face turn red on seeing Neville's worried gaze.

"Hermione."

Weasley suddenly rushed over to me, wrapping warm arms around me. He pulled away enough to look in my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I whispered. "Really, I am."

He pressed his lips gently against mine and the motion was so kind I didn't have the heart to push him away.

He pulled me to him and just held me against him, burying his face in my hair. "He's either out of here or we'll kill him. Or both."

"We almost did tonight." Neville said.

I turned and looked in time to see Neville sit next to Hermione, his arm touching my real body's arm.

I longed to be myself, to be able to scoot closer to Neville and snuggle up to him. To let him hold me. To kiss him. To forget all of this.

I've got two more weeks. Just two. Graham's gone. Then I'll have Neville all to myself. For the first time that morning, I could feel a smile coming on.

I had people to help me now. To protect me. I would be safe, no matter what happened.

"Let's just forget all this ever happened." I looked straight into my own silver-gray eyes. "Let's just look forward. And everything will be okay."

Weasley's arms tightened around me. Hermione smiled.

I noticed as Neville shyly touched my hand with his.

With a nod from me, Hermione turned her hand over and laced their fingers.

Everything'll be okay.

(Graham POV)

Sitting in the head master's office, professors walking around, about to be accused of rape, I already had every excuse lined up in my head. There was no way in hell that I would be found guilty.

My father is a ministry official. I'm just as slimy as he is.

But I still felt my blood boiling. That little bitch was determined to ruin my life.

That thought almost made me laugh.

He thought he had gotten rid of me, that he could live happily ever after with _Longbottom. _

But I had news for him.

Stupid, pathetic bitch or not, he was fucking gorgeous. Ergo, he's _mine._ Mine to punish, mine to control, mine to fuck.

And I'll be sure to make him remember that.

(Page Break)

THE END.

Just kidding:)

Haha, I'm not even close.

Not much happened in this one and I really don't like it much, but it's a new chapter, so…

Haha hope y'all like it!

Reviews are Love!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm just gonna go straight into it :)

(Page Break)

(Hermione POV)

I couldn't sleep.

Montague had almost…

I shook that. Nothing happened. Me and my body were fine.

I admired Draco for saving me, protecting my body.

But his words – his "Everything will be okay." – had been lies. He hadn't believed them.

The look in his eyes scared me. They were faraway, distant. Haunted.

I had never seen that look on my face before and it scared me.

"Draco."

I jumped and screamed as I realized someone had opened my curtains and was standing next to me.

"Hey, hey! Shh." A gentle voice came through the darkness. "Sorry. It's just me."

"Blaise, you scared the crap out of me," I laughed it off, my heart still pounding.

"Sorry." He said once again, sheepishly. "Is it okay if I crawl in?"

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded, making room for him.

He got under the covers with me, gently hugging me once he did.

The embrace was purely brotherly and it just felt normal. Like it had happened a million times.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I laughed. "Don't give me that look. And just because it's dark doesn't mean I can't see you roll your eyes." 

He chuckled warmly. "I'm sorry. It's just… there's no way you can be fine." He sighed, suddenly growing solemn. "Why did you tell me the truth, Princess? Why didn't you tell us that it was him? We could have protected you from him. You wouldn't have had to suffer as long as you did."

His friends were so much kinder than I ever thought that they would be. I got the feeling that Draco was too.

"I was scared." I whispered into the darkness. "He… he threatened me with so much, I…"

"Like what?" Blaise asked. "What could he do that was worse than what he'd already done?"

"Do it again."

Those words hung in the air and the heaviness of them weighed down on me, the reality of the situation hitting me hard.

"He could do it again. And Dra- and I couldn't do anything about it." Tears were finding their way down my cheeks. "I couldn't do anything about it."

Blaise's arms tightened around me. "Please don't cry. Not anymore."

"I'm fine." It came out barely audible. "Just… shaken."

"Well, get some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning."

I nodded, tucking my head under his chin.

"Oh, and, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

I froze.

Oh, Merlin. What did I just do?

Blaise just chuckled. "Your secret's safe with me."

(Harry POV)

The next morning, I asked Draco if I could come with him to his and Hermione's little meeting.

He had nodded, pulling gently on the ends of Hermione's hair. "Sure. If you want."

The two of us walked into the library, towards the back and I almost ran into Draco as he suddenly stopped, mid-step. 

"Blaise?"

The dark-skinned boy looked at Draco, smiling brightly. "I'm smarter than you give me credit for, Princess."

I wasn't surprised as Draco shot across the room, straight into Blaise's already open arms.

I was surprised, however, when he burst into tears.

"Hey," Blaise whispered, smoothing Hermione's brunette curls. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Daphne and Hermione smiled at the pair, but their eyes were still sad.

Draco laughed into Blaise's shoulder. "I think I've cried more in the past week than I have in years."

We settled in our chairs, conversation in a slight lull. But it was comfortable. We didn't talk about anything serious. Just mainly what classes we were dreading.

Montague's name didn't come up once. But that didn't stop Draco's eyes from glazing over. It didn't stop him from lulling out of the conversation, pulling on Hermione's hair or biting his lip. It didn't stop him from instinctively clutching his arm to his chest.

I noticed as Blaise and Daphne both looked at him, worry and fear in their eyes.

As the time came for our first class, Draco snapped out of his semi-stupor and was suddenly fine, laughing and talking to the girls.

Half-way out the door, Blaise grabbed my arm, pulling me back slightly.

"When this first happened, he did that too. Muttered to himself, eyes all glassy, clutching his arm like that, like he's doing now. Except it was constant.

"Just… keep an eye on him. Keep him safe. If he goes back to that place again, he might not come back this time.

"And, I swear, Potter, if Montague hurts him again, it'll be _your _head."

(Neville POV)

First class of the day: Potions.

Just wonderful.

Well… I don't guess it was too bad. We had it with the Slytherins. And I, admittedly, without shame, planned to spend the entire period staring at my beautiful little blonde.

I had to smile thinking about it.

He was going to the ball with me. He hadn't acted weird when I hugged him or kissed his cheek. He had held my head.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean kept teasing me, calling me a love-sick school girl, telling me to put my tongue back in my mouth, handing me small pieces of parchment to "wipe away my drool", asking me when I was going to start writing "Mrs. Neville Malfoy" on my essays.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed, happy that they were accepting. Especially Seamus who had, at first seemed to have a vendetta against Draco.

"I'm sorry," He had apologized the night after making the comment about Draco's father. "It's just… he's been so rotten to us. Especially you. But what I said was way out of line. And I feel terrible about it."

Now, sitting at my desk, I had a perfect view of the petite blonde currently sitting next to Zabini.

He was so small. Probably about 5'4 at the most, and he couldn't be more than 100 pounds. His hair was slightly long, no longer slicked back, and it fell into his silver eyes, blocking them from view.

I wanted so badly to push them out of his face, to gaze into those eyes.

His body was slightly feminine – narrow shoulders, small waist, rounded hips – but, gods, it was sexy.

His eyes were large, wide, rimmed by dark lashes. His nose was small, pointed, and his lips were large, pouting. They looked so soft.

I remembered what Hermione had told me about the Sugar Quills.

I wanted to kiss him so badly…

"Longbottom!"

I jumped as Snape screamed my name.

"S-sir?"

"Would you please stop molesting Mr. Malfoy with your eyes long enough to pick a partner?"

The room burst into laughing whether at me or my friends teasing me.

I felt my face darken but looked up in time to see Draco smile at me and mouth 'pick me'.

I raised my eyebrows.

'You sure?'

A nod and small smile.

"Um… Draco."

The room burst into laughter again.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you sure you're alright with this?" Snape asked, eyebrow raised. "Mr. Longbottom's saliva might ruin the potion."

Draco, books already gathered, just nodded, smiling at Snape. "I'm sure." He looked back at me. "I mean, I'm already going to the ball with him."

Snape looked pale, looking at him favorite student in shock. He quickly shook it off.

"Greengrass!"

She squeaked, jumping slightly.

"Pick your partner."

"Um, uh, Granger."

Draco sat in the seat next to mine, smiling brightly at me. "Don't let him bother you." He whispered to me.

His breath smelt like coffee and orange marmalade.

I blushed.

Now I'm just being creepy.

"Do you want me to get the ingredients?"

"No, no. I'll get them."

I stood quickly, knocking my chair backwards and over into the floor.

I felt my face darken that much more as others laughed at me. Draco raised a pale, slender hand to his mouth and giggled lightly.

I quickly moved over to the closet, cursing myself.

Why am I such a klutz? I'm going to make a total idiot out of myself! He's never going to go to the ball with me after this class, much less be my boyfriend.

The thought of him as my boyfriend sent my heart into a frenzy.

Getting to hold him, to kiss him, to wrap my arm around his tiny waist whenever I wanted; getting to move that hair out of his beautiful face; getting to openly call him mine?

My face had to be purple by now.

It was never going to happen.

He was the picture of elegance, of grace, of beauty. He was a regal aristocrat.

I was an clumsy, poor, ugly orphan. What did I have to offer?

I sighed, gathering the rest of the ingredients, before moving back to my seat.

Draco immediately began chopping away, singing some song under his breath.

As if he wasn't perfect enough, his singing was beautiful.

I closed my eyes and listened to him, drifting off into a daydream of swaying with him, one of his elegant hands in mine, another hand on his delicate waist.

"Neville!"

I opened my eyes and looked at the giggling blonde.

"You awake?"

"Y-yeah." I muttered, scratching the back of my neck. "Sorry."

What's gotten into me? I'm being like… super-creepy today.

"Sorry for what?" He flashed his straight, pearly-whites at me.

"Zoning out."

"It's fine. I do it all the time.

"By the way, what color are you thinking over wearing to the ball?"

"Oh, um, I don't really know. I was thinking of maybe just wearing a muggle-type suit instead of dress robes."

Draco smiled. "That would look really nice."

What other things Hermione had told me popped in my head. "Maybe with a aquamarine vest and tie. Or topaz. I can't really decide."

"I'm sure either would look great."

Hmmm. Well, that wasn't really the reaction I was hoping for.

"Do you have a specific color you want?"

"Aquamarine sounds nice." He nodded. "Yes, I think aquamarine will be perfect."

I mentally patted myself on the back.

"And I like the idea of a muggle-type suit. Dress robes are so-,"

The door to Snape's classroom flew open and a man, all muscles and dark hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Ten points from Slytherin for your tardiness, Mr. Montague. Please, go sit with Mr. Potter. He will be your partner for this particular lesson."

(Page Break)

By the time the lesson was over, my blood was quite literally boiling.

How the _hell _did Montague get out of any sort of trouble? He raped one student and attempted to do the same to another!

But more than that, the way he kept looking at Draco – like he was a piece of meat, like he owned him, jealousy and greed in his eyes – made me want to vomit.

As we were dismissed, I watched as Draco's friends quickly gathered around him to shield him from Montague's gaze, just as Hermione's friends did to her.

I was halfway out the door, going to try to catch up to Draco, when I heard, "Longbottom! A moment."

I turned and Montague, an inch or so shorter than me, was in my face.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you fucking pathetic waste of space. If I catch you near him again-,"

"What are you going to do, Montague? Beat me up?"

"Oh, no, Longbottom. That would be too much trouble. I will simply take it out on Draco.

"On second though, go ahead and mess with him so I'll have an excuse. I've had a pretty bad case of blue balls lately."

I teeth began to grind on their on accord. My hands balled into fists. "Stay away from him. If you hurt him again-,"

"What are you going to do? Beat me up?" He was mocking me now.

"I'll make your problem go from blue-balls to no-balls."

That sounded a lot better in my head.

Montague just laughed, making me that much angrier. "I have every right to touch what's mine, Longbottom."

"You do. That's why you can't touch Draco. He's mine."

Once again, a laugh. "Not for long, Neville, dear. I've got a little scheme up my sleeve that will have that gorgeous little slut running back into my arms and straight into my bed.

"Oh, you have no clue how bad I want to fuck him again."

My heart and stomach lurched with the word 'again'.

"So gorgeous. So _tight. _And you should've heard the _sounds _he was making." A snicker. "The way he was _begging _me to stop. How he was _whimpering and sobbing _like the poor, _pathetic _little creature he is.

"Maybe next time you can come and watch if he doesn't hate you too much by the time I'm finished."

I couldn't take anymore. 

I took a swing at him, but he was too quick for me.

He reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling roughly before sending me flying into the wall behind me.

He studied the hairs he had ripped out. "These should do nicely." He looked at me, smiling. "Thanks, Longbottom."

He turned to walk away, before looking back. "Oh, and don't worry about Draco anymore. I'll take _real good _care of him."

(Page break)

There ya go!

Hope you guys enjoy:)

Are there any suggestions you have about something you want to happen or a couple you want to get together?

Who's your favorite character so far? Who's you least favorite?

What's your favorite scene? Do you have a favorite line or quote?

Haha I'm honestly curious. I love to hear feedback!

Reviews are love!


	11. Chapter 11

Ugh. There's so many other things I need to be doing. But I can't concentrate. I'm really excited for this chapter.

(Page Break)

(Hermione POV)

Yep. There is it.

_After the curse (or blessing, however one chooses to look upon it), last for an extended amount of time, fragments of the original bodies memories will leak into the minds of those inhabiting them. _

Perfect.

Well, I guess that explained the flashes I had seen in my dreams of laughing friends and loud clinking glasses, three blonds sitting around a table, chuckling softly while sipping cups of tea, running through hallways, laughing heartily as someone chased me, laughing as a large boy ran from birds with brightly colored feathers, a tall brunette passing me notes and giving me flowers and gently kissing my hand.

Then the memories changed. Once Draco started dating Montague, there wasn't nearly as much laughter. There was a lot more screaming, crying, fighting; a lot of being alone, of pained looks and tired eyes.

He was a different person.

I had known the images were too real to just be a dream.

And I was really afraid of some of the things I might see.

I felt like I had invaded his privacy.

Oh, well. Not like he won't be doing the same.

I'll just have to talk to him about it.  
>(Darkboe POV)<p>

"I don't really understand what you're-,"

Graham's hands slammed down onto the table once again. "What is confusing about this, Christian? I've explained this four times already!"

"I don't understand why you're involving me." I snapped back at him.

"Well, I can't exactly be at two places at once, can I?"

"Why do you have to be two places at once?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Because I can't risk getting caught!" He put his face in his hand, shaking his head. "Damn, Chris. It's really not that complicated."

"Why do I have to be the sappy one?"

"Will you quit whining? Salazar, why are we friends?" 

"'Cause I'm the only one stupid enough to help your dumb ass!"

I watched as Graham's glare faltered and he snorted. "Sadly enough, that's true. So are you going to do this?"

"Depends."

Graham rolled his eyes, groaning. "On _what?" _

"After you get at him again, can I have a go?"

His eyebrows shot up. "I didn't think you even swung that way."

"I don't really. I just want to put that little bitch in his place." 

Graham laughed again. "You still sore that he called you cock-eyed?"

I glared at him. "He's a little bitch. And I'd love to get the chance to knock him off his high horse."

"Tell you what." Montague raised his glass, "this goes off successfully, I'll let you fuck him as much as you want."

I laughed. "Alright."

I clinked my glass with his.

Graham grinned at me. "Cheers."

(Draco POV)

I looked again at the small object in my hand. I had seen it a million times since we had been switched, by I still wasn't sure what it was. Silver back, dark glass front, with one small button, and a picture of an apple of the back.

Harry, who had been sitting on the bed next to mine, watching me closely, laughed. "Do you know what that is?"

"No clue." I said honestly.

"It's called an iPod." He moved over to Hermione's trunk, pulling out a long white wire with two ends. "Let me see."

I handed him the contraption, watching him with interest.

He plugged the wire into the bottom before pushing the button, causing the screen to light up.

"Here," He smiled, handing me the "iPod" and the wire. "Put those in your ears."

"My _ears?" _

Harry began laughing once again. "Here." He took one of the ends and stuck it in his ear. "I'll do it too. It won't hurt you. I promise."

I hesitantly took the other end and stuck it in my ear too.

"This feels weird." I groaned, causing him to laugh harder.

"Now press that little orange button on the bottom."

I touched the button and another little screen came up with a very long list on it.

"Now touch anything."

I hit one of the titles ("Starships") and music immediately reached my ears, causing me to jump slightly.

After a moment of listening to it, I smiled at Harry. "I like this thing. And this song."

He smiled back. "I figured you would. I hear you singing under your breath a lot."

I nodded, laughing slightly. "I do love to sing. I will admit that."

I heard someone clear their throat and Harry and I both jerked up.

Neville stood in the doorway, leaned against it, arms crossed, one foot propped flatly against the wall.

I raised an eyebrow.

That pose seemed really out of character for him.

But, for some reason, it seemed familiar.

"Hey, you two." He greeted, his grin crooked.

Neville's grin wasn't crooked. It was shy.

"Mind if I talk to 'Mione alone for a minute?"

The nickname was still there.

Harry smiled, pulling the wire out of his ear. "Go right ahead." He gave me a look. "Have fun." 

Once he was out of the room, Neville flopped down unceremoniously onto the bed, groaning.

"You look irritated." I noted.

"I am." He wriggled slightly, obviously trying to get comfortable in his position on the bed. "I'm just hoping that all this shit with Draco is worth it."

"Worth it?"

"I mean, I know you know all the stuff about Montague and his father and all that crap. And I, personally, the more I learn about all of it, don't believe that any of it was one sided. I just think he likes attention."

My heart began to pound.

"But I figured if he would do it with them, why not with me?"

"But… But you-,"

"I'm sick of being a virgin." He looked at me, rolling his eyes slightly. "I just want to lose my virginity and I'll be happy."

"So you think he's gonna have sex with you the night of the ball." My voice cracked slightly.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping for anyway. I don't see the two of us really having a relationship. The more I think about, I really just don't think I'm the type for a commitment right now anyway. I'm too young. And there's a lot of better looking people out there than Draco."

My blood was boiling. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"I don't want to turn into Montague." He snickered.

"What do you mean?" I managed.

"Oh, now that everyone is accusing him of raping Draco, he's starting to get all corny and shit. Talking about the good times they had – the dinners in Paris, Italy, and Monte Carlo. The yacht rides. Going to see shows that Draco wanted to see. I've even heard him talking about cuddling by a campfire. Keeps talking about how much he misses him. How he regrets the times that he was cruel to him; that it was just jealousy and insecurity. I never realized how much of a faggot he was."

I couldn't speak.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Neville suddenly looked at me, eyebrow still raised, mouth quirked slightly. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." I snapped. "But I think I'm going to lay down for a while, so can you leave?"

He flinched slightly, looking hurt. "Alright. I'll see you at dinner?"

I just nodded.

As he left, I plugged the wires back in my ears and began to flip through the music again.

(Harry POV)

Draco wouldn't leave his bed the rest of the day, laying there instead, opting to listen to Hermione's iPod.

He seemed…off.

Neville had said something to really piss him off or to really upset him.

At dinner, the very same man sat down just a few seats from me.

"Hey, Neville." I called, getting his attention.

Neville, ever the too-kind guy he was looked at me, smiling slightly. "Yeah, mate?"

"What did you and Hermione talk about earlier?"

He raised his eyebrows, looking at me, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When you and Hermione talked earlier, what did you-,"

"I haven't talked to Hermione at all today." Neville said. "After classes, I was in the green houses. Just got back."

"Oh." My heart dropped.

Well, that definitely cannot be good.

I looked up and noticed silver eyes boring straight into me. Hermione seemed upset about something. She pointed towards the doors to the Great Hall, telling me to meet her out there.

I immediately stood and walked towards them, noticing as she, Daphne, and Blaise made their way towards them too.

"Something's wrong." I said once we were out.

"Something's definitely wrong." Hermione agreed. "Neville came and saw me today. Said we couldn't go to the ball together anymore because he didn't like the things people were saying about me and didn't want them to be attached to him. One, doesn't make sense, two, Neville's in love with Draco and I don't think anything could change that, and three, Neville _does not _care about _anything_ people in this school have to say.

"I think it was Darkboe. He was kinda acting weird and twitchy."

"Neville came and saw Draco too. I don't know what he said, but, whatever it was, it really upset him. He didn't even come down for dinner."

The slap of shoes on the floor suddenly caught my attention and I turned to see Draco coming down the stairs, looking at the floor, muttering to himself.

As he got closer, I realized he was whispering, "Stay strong. Be brave. You're brave. You're brave. Just like mum. Just like mum."

My heart squeezed at him words.

"Draco." Blaise called, jogging over to him, struggling to keep up with his quick pace. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Graham. I need to talk to him now. I'm tired of playing this game. I'm going to set things right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's been telling people he missed me, so I'm going to show him that I'm still here."

"Surely you don't mean-,"

"Stay out of it, Blaise. This is my decision. I know what's good for me."

Blaise looked shocked, but all of us followed him, watching nervously.

"Draco, he's just going to hurt you." Daphne tried. "You know that."

"No, he won't. I promise he won't. He won't have it in him." 

We were all trying to talk him out of it, but he had already made up his mind.

Entering their common room, the four of us hid ourselves, watching as Draco walked towards Montague and Darkboe who were currently sitting by the fire.

"Draco?" I heard Montague say softly.

"Yeah. I'm here."

Montague climbed to his feet, hugging Draco to him gently. "I was hoping you would come by here." 

Draco didn't try to push him away or fight him. He just hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry about everything that's happened." Montague whispered. "I took you for granted. I was scared of losing you and I just managed to push you away. And seeing you with Longbottom…" he shook his head. "It made my blood boil. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." Draco smiled at him. "How could I not? We've had so many good times. We can just forget the bad."

Montague's grin grew. "I'm so happy you feel that way." He pushed the frizzy brunette hair out of his face. "You know, this is weird not being able to say this to your face. Granger doesn't have a thing on you. You're so hot."

Montague sat back down, patting his leg. "Come on, babe. Sit with me."

"First things first," Draco sighed. "I feel like I should admit something to you."

Montague suddenly looked nervous. "What's that?"

"Before Hermione and I switched and everything – about two months ago – you were right about something and I lied to you about it.

"I _did_ have sex with Neville."

All of us froze. Montague nearly fell out of his chair.

"Wh-_what_?"

Draco nodded, face turned down. "Yeah. We met in the Room of Requirement and just," he laughed, "fucked eachother's brains out. Several times, actually."

Montague's face turned red, his eyes ablaze.

"And it was _amazing. _Best I've ever had. There's just something about that boy that drive me _wild!_"

"Are you _serious?" _Montague seethed.

Draco's face grew serious, he rose to his full height, he raised his chin. "No. I'm not serious. You know why? Because Neville _respects me. _He loves _me. _He doesn't worry about sex because he wants a loving, genuine relationship. _Not a fuck session. _

"And that is the major way you gave yourself away today. By being _too fucking stupid _to realize that I would know that sex doesn't matter to Neville."

Montague looked shocked.

"Neville would never hold me down and force me to have sex with him. _Never. Not in a million years. _Because he _loves me_."

Draco laughed. "And our _good times? There were no good times! You fucking _raped _me _two weeks _into our relationship! Any other times we spent together was me being too afraid to tell you to fuck off." _He shook his head. "You should be proud of yourself. You _completely fucking destroyed me. _You turned me into a shell of myself. I was ashamed of _myself_ for what you did to me. I thought I wasn't worth _your _time, I was so disgusting. You gave me all this baggage that I thought _no one _would ever want me.

"But then Neville came and _swept me off my feet_ and didn't care about what happened and just loved me more because of it and just wanted to protect me and I realized that I didn't do a _damn _thing wrong. I was the victim. And Neville is my hero. He will always be there to save me because I have seen what actual love is, and I _refuse _to let it go.

"And I am a _strong_ person. I always have been. I'm strong. I'm independent. I'm outspoken and opinionated and _damn it, I like it that way. _I enjoy being a bitch. I'm loud. I'm obnoxious. I'm a hyper, immature idiot. And I'm a good person. I care about people. I love my friends more than anything in the world and I _will _stand up for people I feel like need to be stood up for. _And I like it that way. _And I won't let you take that away from me. I won't let you take away the things that make me _me." _

Montague was beginning to look angry.

"And I refuse to let you ruin my relationship with Neville. I am finally happy and you won't ruin that for me. I _won't let you. _So before you and your faggot, dumb ass, _cock eyed _friend go and take Polyjuice Potion again and try to make me believe that Neville doesn't what to go to the dance with me or that he only wants to fuck me, you _better _fucking think twice.

"I am _not_ going to be the same shell that you turned me into. _Not anymore. _I have been what I've turned into for far to long and I hate it_. _I'm back – _the real me – _and _Merlin knows_ that _I _am not scared of anything. I am not afraid to stand up for myself anymore. I am _not _afraid to live anymore.

"So I've got a proposition for you. You leave me and Neville and all of our friends alone, and I will totally drop anything I have against you. I'll tell people that what happened isn't true and you won't have to get in trouble and we can graduate and go our separate ways and I'll never have to worry about you again.

"_Or, _you can continue to do what you are doing and I promise I will have you kicked out of this school and in a very damp, vey cold, very _small _cell in Azkaban before the sun sets tomorrow.

"_Don't _make a joke about my father. I will fucking kill you right here.

"And I know you share our dorm, but you better find another damn place to sleep. I don't care where.

"The choice is yours, _Graham. _But choose wisely. I have some of the best lawyers in the Wizarding World and millions of galleons on my side." Draco grinned. "And just one word of advice, Graham. No matter what happened in my past, no matter what happened to my parents, I am still a Malfoy.

"_Never _underestimate me."

And with that, he turned on you heel and strutted straight out of the room.

All of us were in shock, including Montague and Darkboe. It shocked me even more when Darkboe burst into laughter, shaking hard with it.

Montague jumped across the table, fists flying, pummeling Darkboe, who was still laughing, into the ground.

We took that as our cue to leave.

Almost back out to the Great Hall, we finally caught up with Draco.

Blaise and Daphne both ran to him, hugging him tightly, and I realized that Draco was sobbing harshly.

"Why are you crying?" Blaise asked, laughing, tears in his own eyes.

"I don't know." He was laughing as hard as he was crying.

"I am so proud of you." Blaise said, hugging him tighter, one of the tears slipping. "Merlin I am so proud of you. Oh, and your mum and dad… they would've been so happy, Dray. Gods, they probably would've bought you France as a reward."

The three of them were laughing as Hermione and I moved forward, hugging him as well.

"I can't stop crying." Draco said, wiping at his face, having a hard time catching his breath. "I don't know why I'm crying so hard, but I can't stop."

"What made you do it?" Hermione asked, tears burning in her own eyes.

"I was listening to your iPod and this song came on." He paused to gulp for air and laugh again. "A song by… Katy something."

"Perry. It was 'Pearl', wasn't it?" 

He nodded before explaining to us that the song was about a girl who was in an abusive relationship that had changed and become a shell of who she used to be. But she stood up for herself and she changed her life.

"I decided I wanted that to be me." He smiled. "I wanted to be the pearl. Not the shell."

There were another round of hugs and laughter before Blaise smiled at the grinning brunette. "You hungry?"

"Oh, Salazar, I'm starving. Let's go steal some stuff from the kitchen, though. I'm feeling adventurous."

(Page Break)

Hopefully a splash of happiness in something so terrible.

And trust me, I'm not finished yet:) haha if you're not a fan of the fluff, I promise there'll be more angst. And if you do like the fluff, there'll be more of that too.

The song that Draco listened to, as I said, is called "Pearl" by Katy Perry (the acoustic version), and if you haven't heard it, you should definitely look it up. It's a beautiful song and it was actually kind of the inspiration for this story.

"You don't have to be a shell, no.

And you're the one that rules your world, oh.

You are strong and you'll learn that you can still go on,

And you'll always be a pearl.

She is unstoppable."

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

P.S. I'm kind of planning a sequel. Like post-Hogwarts maybe. Good idea: Yes or No?

Reviews are Love!


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh. It's late. I shouldn't be starting this, but I really want to write.

(Page Break)

(Harry POV)

We had all continued to have our little morning meetings – Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Daphne, and I – though there wasn't much else to discuss. The spell should wear off in less than a week. Four days if Hermione's calculations are right.

But, nonetheless, we all enjoyed conversing with one another, so we continued to do so.

Everything was the same as usual – pointless banter and gossip – except for one tiny thing that made me nervous: Draco was very quiet.

This is not normal under any circumstances. Especially the past few days had gone the way they had.

Draco, after finally standing up for himself, had shown Hermione and I the _true_ Draco Malfoy: loud, hyper, hilarious, and, most importantly, very strong.

But that wasn't showing right now.

"Dray?" Blaise suddenly cut in. "You feeling okay?

Draco looked at his friend for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I'm not. My… my f-father, he…"

"Oh, Dray." Daphne laid a small hand on his, but only for a second before he ripped away from her.

"Oh, Dray? You say that like… like you knew." His voice was quiet. "Did you know?"

Blaise and Daphne exchanged glanced.

"Oh, Salazar. You _knew. _You _bloody fucking KNEW!" _

__"Draco, please." Daphne begged. "You were slipping into that place again and you were facing so much! We didn't want to put that on you too." 

"You couldn't just mention is passing? 'Oh, hey, Draco. By the way, your dad's dead.'"

My heart dropped, Hermione and I shared a look of pure shock.

Draco's eyes filled with tears. "Or, 'Oh, don't spend too much in Hogsmeade this weekend. The Ministry is emptying your account.' Or maybe even, "Don't make plans to go home for Christmas, Draco. It's been _burned to the ground with EVERYTHING ELSE YOU CARE ABOUT!'" _

"Draco, please. You have every right to be angry. But please, calm down. People are staring."

"I don't _care." _A harsh sob left Draco's throat as tears began to poor. "You knew. You _knew and you didn't tell me. _I had to find out from _The Daily Prophet. _I…"

He looked at his friends and suddenly stood, turning to leave.

"Draco, _please."_ Daphne stood. "You have to understand. You were in a fragile state. We couldn't-,"

He rounded on her. "I am _not_ a _child, Daphne._ I am not made of fucking glass." Then he continued on his way out the door.

(Page Break)

Draco refused to come out of the girls' dorm as well as refusing to let anyone else in. And I couldn't say I didn't understand why.

He didn't exaggerate the article.

Lucius Malfoy had been stabbed by a fellow inmate. He had bled to death. From the sound of it, no one in the prison even tried to help him.

The Malfoy vault in Gringott's had been emptied, the money distributed to veterans of the war as a sort of reward for their service. Another family already occupied it.

Malfoy Manor had been "accidently" burned to the ground, along with everything inside. Pictures, portraits, heirlooms, memories – gone.

The portrait of the Fat Lady slid open to reveal a small cluster of Slytherins, Hermione included.

I watched as Neville, who was sitting on the couch next to me, looked at Hermione, excitement in his eyes as he rose to his feet. "Hi, Draco."

He didn't know of Draco's father yet.

"Hi." She said shortly, obviously irritated. "I need to speak to Granger. Now."

"She won't come out." A very distressed Ron sighed next to me. I didn't miss as Neville sat back down, looking slightly rejected and hurt.

"Well, I'll make her come out if I ha-," She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes going blank.

"Draco?"

The people around me looked at her, worried.

"Draco!" A now panicked Parkinson screeched at the blonde.

Ginny, closest to the group, stood, gently laying a hand on her arm. "Is he alright?"

Hermione's eyes, still clouded, immediately went to the girl's hand on her arm.

She pushed Ginny away roughly. "Don't touch me, blood traitor!" She suddenly screeched at her. "Bloody waste of space!"

(Draco POV)

"Don't touch me, blood traitor! Bloody wasted of space!"

I knew that voice. It was my own. Followed by the sharp sound of a slap.

Quickly poking my head into the common room, I saw as everyone stared at Hermione – at me – in shock.

"Filthy, _disgusting, vile _creature! How _dare _you touch me? The people like you ought to be slaughtered!"

Another slap.

My eyes looked clouded, blank. Then suddenly they became clear, vivid.

She looked scared.

She had warned me about the memories she had been witnessing. I'm guessing just then had been one of those times.

It had to have been a memory of my grandmother. She had said those very words aloud in normal conversation.

Almost all at once, Harry grabbed his ginger girlfriend and pulled her away from her, Weasley jumped to his feet, livid, and Neville, one of the closest to Hermione, jumped up and shoved her away roughly. My body, so much smaller than I thought it was, lost its balance and hit the floor hard, landing flat on my ass.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

But… Neville was…

Hermione looked scared, confused. "N-Neville?" My voice came out as a whisper.

"Do you think I'm going to defend you after what you just did?" He screeched at me. "Do you think I'm going to take up for you?" His eyes were cold, calculating, angry. They reminded me of Graham's. "I can't believe that you just did that! All the shit you came up with about not caring about blood status and all that shit the night we talked… it was all just bullshit! I should've figured. You've been nothing but an asshole since we've known you so why would that change now?"

Tears were stinging the backs of my eyes. My stomach lurched.

"Maybe people are right talking about you. Maybe you are just a lying, attention whore. That's what you've always been. I don't know why I thought you were different.

"Forget going to the ball with me. Forget anything to do with me.

"You _should _go with Montague. You two seem perfect for each other."

I could all but _hear _my heart shatter.

"I-I," There were tears dripping down Hermione's face as well from Neville's words, trying to climb back to her feet. "I don't understand. I don't know what happened. I- I don't-," She was cut off as Neville pushed her away again.

"Stay away from her." He spat, eyes narrowed.

Potter was too busy checking on his girlfriend to notice what was going on. Both Daphne and Blaise seemed shocked by her actions.

My heart was torn to pieces, my stomach rolling, my head hurt, the room began to swim. I was suddenly very cold.

The Gryffindors crowded around the female Weasley, checking on her. Hermione, looking hurt and terrified, turned and all but ran out of the room, followed only by Blaise and Potter, giving the quick excuse of, "Going to see what the hell was going through his head," when I know he just wanted to check on Hermione. The others – the Slytherins – still looked frozen, shocked by my actions.

I couldn't do anything but sit where I was, put my face in my hands, and sob as silently as I possibly could.

(Darkboe POV)

Everyday, Graham became more and more obsessed with Draco, coming up with plots to get him back.

I have to admit though, I wanted a piece of the blonde, too. I wanted to hold him down and fuck the living day lights out of him. I wanted him to scream and beg. I wanted to put him in his place.

And Graham was furious. When Draco was back to his normal slut self… oh, Merlin did he have a _world _of hurt coming to him.

"Little bitch thinks that he can talk to me that way now?" Graham laughed. "Well he doesn't exactly have daddy or his money to hide behind anymore, now does he?"

The portrait slid open and Draco ran through the common room followed closely by Zabini and Potter. Draco – or Granger, whatever – seemed to be in tears.

"Question." I started.

"Yes?" 

"Would you rather fuck Granger's body with Draco's mind or Draco's body with Granger's mind?"

Graham laughed. "I'd rather do the damage to Draco's mind. Little whore's got it coming to him."

"Then why don't you? He doesn't really have a defense system anymore. He-,"

I trialed off.

"What?"

I grinned. "We have a visitor."

(Blaise POV)

"Hermione, what was all that about?" I demanded once we reached the door.

"I've been re-experiencing his memories." She snapped at me. "Small things. There was an older woman screaming thing, then I came back to and Neville was screaming at me. I don't understand what happened."

"You were screaming at Ginny, calling her terrible names." Potter supplied. "You slapped her. Twice."

Hermione went pale. "I… I didn't mean-," She cut off, looking through the open door into the common room. "What is Draco doing in here?"

I looked through the door and sure enough saw Draco standing there, eyes bloodshot, faced stained with tears. He looked tired, rough.

I moved closer to the door, trying to figure out exactly what he was doing.

"Draco?"

The brunette head bobbed. "Yeah."

"I thought I had to stay away from you."

Draco didn't say anything.

"Not so tough now that dear old daddy's dead? Where are you going to get those lawyers to help you out now?

Her head stayed down.

Montague smirked. "Get the fuck out." He spat. "Bet you're fucking sorry for what you said."

"I am."

That seemed to take both the boys by surprise as well as myself.

"You what?"

Draco let out a soft sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just… angry and scared about something else and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry. You know I don't feel that way about you."

Montague smirked, pushing Hermione's hair out of his face. "Yeah, babe, I do know." Montague inspected her face. "Gods, I wish you were you right now. I want to kiss you so bad."

Despite his words, he did anyway, pulling Granger's body closer to him, his tongue almost immediately plunging its way past Draco's lips. Draco didn't fight him off or pull away.

He kissed him back.

Pulling away with a sudden harshness, Montague said, "Now, I will take you back on one condition."

"Wh-what's that?"

"The second you're _you _again, you don't fucking question me. You realize that you are mine and you do what _I _say. And that does include bending over whenever I fucking tell you to. And you _never _speak to _Longbottom again_."

I wanted to scream, to throw things, to rip the room to pieces.

"Do you agree to my terms or am I gonna have to dump you on your perfect little ass?"

Draco's eyes were filled with tears. "I agree. I promise."

(Page Break)

Happy one followed by a sad one.

Now I'm dead, so I'm going to sleep.

Leave me some reviews to wake up to haha :)

Hope you guys are enjoying it.

Reviews are Love!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm just gonna jump straight into it:)

(Page Break)

(Harry POV)

Blaise pushed roughly past me and all but ran into the Slytherins' common room.

"Draco! What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Montague, Darkboe, and Draco all turned to look at us, none of them looking surprised.

"Listen Zabini -,"

"No, you listen, you fuck." Blaise, though slightly smaller in stature, seemed to intimidate Montague as he grabbed the taller boy's shirt, jerking him roughly. "If you touch him again, I _will _fucking kill you. I will _happily_ do time in Azkaban for it too."

"Blaise, please."

"No, Draco." Blaise snapped at him, pushing Montague roughly away from him. "You've done this before. You broke up with him before the war, then your mum was killed, and you went straight back to him."

"That wasn't why-,"

"Look. I know about Val alright. I know what he did to you. Daphne told us when you wouldn't speak to anyone 'cause we were all worried sick. I know about your relationship and about how he hurt you. I know. But just because Montague is staying with you doesn't mean he loves you; it doesn't mean you have to force yourself to find happiness in a relationship because you feel like you're going to end up alone."

There were tears in Draco's eyes once again.

"Please, Draco. Let's just go back to the Gryffindor common room. We can grab Neville and sit him down and explain everything." Blaise took Draco's hands in his own. "He'll realize that you _are_ exactly what he thought you were. He'll grovel and beg you to forgive him." Blaise chuckled. "You love that. Please, Princess. Don't do this to yourself."

Draco's eyes looked everywhere but Blaise's. "I don't know what to do."

"_Not this." _

Suddenly, Montague shoved Blaise away from Draco, sneer in place.

"He's already made his fucking decision. Back off."

Blaise shoved him right back. "He's in no state to be making decisions." He snarled at him. "Draco, if you do this, you are going to regret it so much. If you go back to him… I'm afraid he's going to kill you, Dray. I'm terrified for you. Please, _please,_ just give Neville a chance. He actually _loves you_."

"Not anymore." Draco's voice was a whisper.

"Yes. He does. It was just the way that Hermione acted in there surprised him. It made him angry. But he's a kind guy. He's an understanding guy. And he _loves _you. Please, just… don't do this. _Don't do this." _

"Draco you better not-,"

Blaise turned without warning and his fist smashed straight into Montague's jaw. "Fuck _off, _Montague! He's not yours to control!"

I noticed that Darkboe had already taken off.

"Please. _Give him a chance." _

Silence.

"Okay."

Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco tightly.

"Oh, Merlin, thank you. Hermione, Potter, let's go. Hurry!"

Montague was already back on his feet. "Draco, if you go in there, if you get with him, if you fucking _kiss _him, you'll both regret it."

Draco kept his eyes on the ground, looking uneasy and worried.

"Come on, Draco. Let's go. Everything will be fine."

(Hermione POV)

"Neville."

The tall brunette looked straight at me, eyes wide, before they narrowed.

"What?"

"I… we need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"I didn't say those things to Ginny. I had traveled into a subconscious state of mind and was reliving a memory. The words the woman in the memory was saying came out through me."

Neville looked up at me for a moment before letting out a cold laugh. "Oh. Okay."

"I'm serious. Neville, please." I wanted to avoid telling him everything if I could.

"Get out of here, Malfoy."

I heard a Draco's breathing hitch slightly from his spot behind me.

"I'm not Malfoy."

"Oh. Then who are you exactly? Or is this just another subconscious memory coming through?"

"The day that we got in the huge fight and I got hit with the spell and I was knocked out for a few hours and all that junk?"

"What about it?" He snapped, sounding impatient.

"Draco and I switched bodies."

Neville raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that you're really Hermione and that Hermione is really you. That everything that happened today was Hermione's fault because of a memory, and not at all yours. That Draco is the person he claims to be and not a stuck up little brat."

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Alright." Neville snorted.

I let out an angry huff. "You're middle name is Alexis. Your favorite color's yellow. You love basketball. Your grandmother has a huge picture frame holding a lot of small pictures of you when you were a kid. Or she did have it until you lost control of you magic one day and shattered it.

"You found out that you were bi when you realized that you have a crush on Terry Boot forth year. You were head over heels in love with Draco a_ long time _before the War, but actually talking to him gave you a reason to fall for him."

Neville's eyes were as big a saucers. "You… you…"

I nodded. "I'm Hermione."

"But that means…" His eyes landed on Draco – well, me – and he went slightly paler. "Oh, Merlin. Draco, I-," 

"Don't." Draco whispered. "I understand why you were angry. You thought I harmed your friend. It's okay." 

Neville walked over to him, taking Draco's hands in his own. "No. It's not okay. I said all those things and… Please, forgive me. I never should've… I didn't mean them. You and Montague don't belong together. You don't. And you deserve so much better."

"Do I deserve you?"

"You deserve much better, but this is the best I can give you."

"I don't deserve or want anything more." Draco's voice was very quiet.

Neville smiled before suddenly looking horrified, his face going red. "Wait. If you've been switched since the fight, then you… You heard me…"

Draco just smiled before raising up to kiss him on the cheek. "It just made me fall for you harder."

Neville's cheeks were the color of a tomato.

(Page Break)

The boy was gorgeous. Auburn hair, shining green eyes. A smile that made my knees go weak. He lifted my pale hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, ever so gently, and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

He littered me with gifts – clothes, flowers, sweets.

He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, always including an, "I love you, my beautiful, _beautiful _angel."

And my heart swelled from the love I had for him, made my eyes water from the pure joy that engulfed me, made my jaw hurt from smiling so wide.

Expensive leather shoes slapped down a hallway made of mahogany, a path that I had never traveled but somehow knew by heart. The door was much too familiar as well – 283.

But the noises coming from behind it were not.

I raised a pale hand and knocked – once, twice, three times.

Movement could easily be detected before the handsome boy finally opened the door, a certain paranoia in his eyes. "Draco?"

I smiled – a special smile, just for him. "Just get out of bed?"

"Sort of." He sounded hesitant. He was keeping the door closed to the point where I couldn't see past him.

He was only wearing boxers. His hair was a mess.

My happiness was slowly fading, but I wouldn't let my suspicions get to me. We loved each other. I trusted him.

"Well, I hope you can be ready soon. It's almost five. We're going to be late."

"Late? Late for what?"

A laugh escaped my lips. "Very funny. Now go get dressed. And brush your hair."

"For what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like you forgot what today is."

"Saturday?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"The forth?"

A spot of hurt bloomed in my chest. "Did… did you really forget?"

"Forget _what_?" He was beginning to sound annoyed.

"It's my birthday, Val."

"Baby? Who's at the door?"

The spot grew, spider-webbing through my entire body.

"Who's in there?"

He drew the door tighter. "Just me."

"_Who's in there?" _

I pushed the door hard and immediately wished I hadn't.

A girl – a breathtakingly beautiful girl – sat on his kitchen table, her long black curls the only thing covering her bare breasts. Everything else was out for show.

"Val, who is that?" The girl asked.

My stomach turned. A tingling sensation moved through my chest along with the overwhelming pain that pounded with each beat of my heart.

"No one, Jess. He was just leaving."

And he slammed the door in my face.

When I woke up, it took me a moment to realize that what I had just seen had only been one of Draco's memories clearly exposed to me.

But I could still feel his hurt, his pain, his confusion. He had felt so lost, so alone.

And, _Merlin, _it hurt.

I couldn't stop the sobs racking my body, couldn't stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. I knew I wasn't exactly being quiet, but it hurt so badly. I couldn't make it go away.

It was only a few moments before the curtains next to my bed were drawn open with a frenzied speed, revealing a scared looking Blaise.

He moved on to the bed, pulling me to him, rocking slightly.

"Shhh." He whispered, closing the curtains and casting a quick silencing charm. "Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe."

It had to be another half hour before I could get the tears under control, Blaise rubbing soothing circles on my back the entire time.

"What happened? What did you see?"

"V-V-Val." I managed to choke out. "I saw how Draco caught him cheating. Oh, gods, it hurt Draco so bad."

Blaise nodded with a sigh. "He didn't speak for a week after that. Wouldn't eat. Wouldn't sleep."

"So you know everything that happened?"

"Well, not everything. He doesn't like to talk about it. I just know that he found him in bed with another girl."

I shook my head. "Val came to the door. Forgot it was Draco's birthday and that they had plans. Didn't try to hide the buck naked girl sitting with her legs spread on his kitchen table. Told the girl Draco was "no one" and slammed the door in his face."

Blaise looked at me, surprise and hurt in his eyes.

"Draco's never had it easy. He's always had us as his friends and he had his parents, but since we were little, guys have claimed possession over Draco and been terrible to him. It's always been that way. Always old men. One reason his dad was as overprotective as he was."

"I just hope and pray that he won't go back to Montague."

"He won't. He's got Neville."

(Neville POV)

Draco and I sat on Hermione's bed, talking away. It was weird to be talking to him, looking at Hermione, but it be the exact same as it had been the last night of the war.

And there was something about the way he smiled to. It was Hermione's lips, but it was still his smile –the one that sent my heart racing and my head spinning.

We would touch each other – casually – in ways that would make my heart stop. A hand on the arm or leg, Draco would reach up and push my bangs away from my face.

His laugh was still evident to, just a little changed up.

His eyes still sparkled the same.

Every little thing about him made my heart race.

"So," I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. "You… you still want to go to the ball with me right?"

"Of course," Draco smiled. "We should be changing back Saturday night, so you'll get most of the time with the real me anyway."

I didn't miss as he faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just scared is all. Montague is… very jealous. And relentless. He… he scares me. To death. I'm so scared."

I gently cupped Draco's cheek and made him look at me. "I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise. You'll be safe and sound and just as beautiful as always."

Hermione's face turned red, her blush much different from Draco's – the most adorable/beautiful thing I'd ever witnessed. The way just his cheeks and the bridge of his nose burned a baby pink, showing very, _very_ light freckles sprinkled across his cheeks invisible to the human eye under other conditions.

He smiled at me, that open, irresistible smile. His eyes sparkled. His nose crinkled slightly. Gods, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And I couldn't wait for him to be him again.

"You think I'm beautiful?" 

"I think that there's not a Veela in all the Wizarding World who can hold a candle to you."

His blush darkened and he quickly ducked his head.

I love him. I would die for him. He's the one for me.

And if Montague has a problem with it… well, he can just come take it up with me.

Draco shyly touched my hand with his own.

Forget dying for him. I would fight everyday, just for the chance to see him smile like that.

I would die for him, but I won't.

But I will fight for him everyday for the rest of my life.

(Page break)

Okay, I'm giving myself whiplash.

Here's another chapter:) Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story over the summer and start on the sequel which will include Neville and the Gryffindors, Draco and the Slytherins, and *dundunDUN* VAL. :)

Should be fun.

Night, my pretties.

Reviews are Love!


	14. Chapter 14

Suuuummmmmeeeeeerrrr.

Oh, and, just to let it be known, I don't like Ginny (hinthint).

Here we go:)

(Hermione POV)

"So you think everything's going to work out?"

"Oh, definitely. It has to. I think he's just been facing some hard times, but it should get a lot better for him."

"Because of Neville?" Daphne sang.

I laughed. "Because of Neville."

"It surprises me that he's seems okay about his dad."

"It was probably a shock at first, but you've gotta think: his dad been in prison a long time. He hasn't seen him, spoke to him, anything. It's not like he was there one day, then gone the next. He's just been… gone."

Daphne nodded. "It has been like that. It just-,"

Daphne was cut off by a rather loud squawk.

I sat straight up, looking around. "Where did that come from? We're in the dungeon. There's no windows."

Daphne giggled, standing up off the bed, and climbed on top of a desk against the wall opening a tiny window at the very top of the wall which I hadn't noticed until that very moment, allowing a small black owl to swoop it. It came and made a wide circle around me, dropping a package on the bed that was much too large for the small bird to carry so easily, before landing on my arm.

"Aw! Loki!" Daphne squealed. "I haven't seen that little squirt in forever!"

The little bird gently nipped at my chin, nuzzled its fuzzy little head against my jaw, then swooped right back out the window.

I couldn't hold back a rather loud, "Aw!"

Daphne jumped back on the bed with me, smiling widely at me. "Loki is Draco's baby. He loves him."

"I can see why." I looked at the package. "_Madame Bouffante?" _

I nearly fell off the bed at Daphne's ear-splitting screech.

"That's Draco outfit for the ball! He ordered it! _Put it on!"  
><em>

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "Just don't hurt me!"

I carried the beige package to the bathroom before inspecting it. It looked sort of like a hat box, round with a gold string going from side to side. The top to the box was black and white stripes and the words '_Madame Bouffante' _graced the side with large, curled letters. It was clear that this outfit was very expensive and I was going to be terrified that something was going to happen to it every second that I was still here.

Stripping off my school uniform, I pulled the outfit out of the box and gaped at what he had chosen.

There was no way in _hell _those pants could fit _anyone! _

But, nonetheless, I pulled on the black trousers, and they slid right on over his narrow hips and buttoned with no problem.

I would miss that.

I put on the white button up and tucked it in, tied the aquamarine silk skinny tie, and slipped on the jacket. The jacket was more of a blazer than a suit jacket. It's sleeves were short, having the impression of being rolled up, stopping about two inches below his elbow. I tied on the very expensive looking (and smelling) black leather shoes before buttoning the single button on the blazer.

I smiled, knowing, without even looking in the mirror, that I had to look _good _right now.

I walked back out of the bathroom and Daphne's jaw dropped. She slapped the comforter on my bed with a laugh. "Oh, Salazar! Neville's going to be too hard to dance!"

I couldn't help but crack up, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"Can you even walk in those pants? They're so _tight!"_

The pants were made out of the same material that normal suit pants were made of, but were fashioned to be skinny jeans, hugging every inch of his leg, highlighting the curve of his hips and backside.

"They're really not that tight. I mean, they are, but they fit. I can breathe."

The door to the boys' dorm open and the rest of the inhabitants of the room (other than Montague, of course) filed in. The boys were laughing heartily, walking to their separate beds, when Goyle's eyes landed right on me. "Holy shit."

Daphne and I only laughed harder.

The rest of the guys looked over at me and I immediately received a few, "Damn!"s and dropped jaws.

The only one who didn't seem impressed was Blaise. In fact, he seemed irritated by it. His jaw was clenched, his lips in a tight, straight line. His eyes were dark.

"And that's coming from a bunch of straight guys!" Daphne managed through her giggles. "Imagine how Neville is going to react!"

"Or Montague." I heard Blaise grumble.

I raised an eyebrow. "Montague? Why is that a concern on how he reacts to how I look?"

Blaise turned back towards his bed, shrugging. "He has no boundaries. He is not afraid to force you to do something. So let's wear pants so tight they look painted on. You're pretty much sending him an open invitation."

I could tell he was irritated with Draco, not me.

"He can't live in constant fear of Graham, Blaise." Daphne sighed.

Blaise looked back at me again, sadness in his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just afraid that…" he trailed off. "I don't know. I love you, Dray. It just scares me is all."

Blaise was too sweet for his own good.

"Well, now that Longbottom's actually got Draco, I'd like to see how he reacted if Montague tried something funny." Crabbe chuckled from his bed. "I would _love _to see Longbottom literally twist him into a pretzel."

I could only chuckle as I turned back towards the bathroom to change before I ruined this outfit somehow.

I was really going to miss these guys.

(Draco POV)

I woke with a start, sweat pouting down my face.

So Granger wasn't the only one getting memories.

Gods, I had seen the same terrible things that Granger had seen during the war, but… reliving them in a way that's so lifelike was terrible.

And Granger's god-awful polyester pajamas under the thick cotton comforter _was not _helping my sweating problem.

I climbed out of the bed and walked as quietly as I could out of the girls' dorm to the boys'.

I hoped Neville wouldn't think it was too weird if I climbed in his bed. I really didn't want to be alone right now.

But the second I walked in the room, I heard a small, "Hermione?"

I looked over and saw Weasley sitting on the side of his bed, curtains open, wide awake.

Shit.

I walked over to his bed, sitting beside him. "What are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same question." He smiled crookedly at me. "Nightmares I'm guessing."

I nodded. "Same?"

He shook his head. "I was just, uh…" he blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "I was thinking about you actually."

I stiffened, taking in the flushed face, the sheen of sweat on his forehead, the embarrassed look in his eyes.

Oh, Merlin. _Gross. _

"Oh, I, um…"

Weasley's eyes widened, obviously realizing what I was thinking. "No! _No! _Not like that! I was just…" he sighed. "I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend ever."

I raised an eyebrow. "Staring at Brown's ass every chance you get doesn't exactly scream soulmate."

I saw a bit of hurt pass through his eyes and I felt a little bad.

"I know. And I'm sorry. You're the only person I really have eyes for, Hermione. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life." He laid a hand on mine. "And… I just needed to let you know that I… I lo-,"

"No!" I exclaimed quickly, pulling my hand from his and putting it over his mouth. "No! Not right now!"

I wasn't Weasley's biggest fan, but I really come to like Hermione, even think of her as a friend.

This was obviously the first time he was going to tell her he loved her. He needed to tell that to _her. _Not me.

We were switching back tomorrow if Hermione's calculations were right (which they always are). Surely he could wait that long.

I saw hurt once again flash in Weasley's blue eyes. "You… you don't…"

"No, I… Oh, I don't know how she feels. I-,"

His eyebrows shot up. "She?"

"Oh, gods." And I just told him. At this point, I felt like he should know.

I expected anger. I expected disgust.

What I didn't expect was for him to sit back, eyebrow still raised, with a small, "Oh."

"Oh? You're not pissed?" He looked at me. "I'd be pissed."

He chuckled lightly. "I suppose not. I mean, in a way it's a relief. Hermione – or I guess you – had been acting weird towards me for weeks now. I was afraid that she was going to break up with me or something. But now it's understandable why you've been distant. And why you didn't say you loved me back."

I was definitely surprised. "Hermione cares very deeply for you. I'm sure she loves you. I just don't know for a fact. Not that I'd tell you if she did. That's her business."

"So you two have just tried to keep things normal then?" I nodded. "Who knows?"

"You, Potter, Daphne, Blaise, and Neville."

"Neville? Neville knows?"

I smiled. "Yes, Neville knows."

"So you're not going to rip his heart out then?"

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not going to 'rip his heart out'. I actually care for him a great deal, thank you."

"Do you love him?"

I was taken back by the forwardness of the question. "I… I don't know. I haven't really had time to sort out my feelings with this whole drama."

Weasley snorted. "Makes sense."

He looked at me, eyes suddenly wide. "So when Montague went after Hermione-,"

"He was going after me." I lowered my eyes to my hands in my lap. "He found a way to really hurt me. Do that to my mind again while hurting a friend. He knows that nothing would hurt me more than to see a friend hurt because of me." 

There was sympathy in his eyes. "But you saved her and yourself."

"I couldn't let it happen. Not again."

Weasley laid a hand on my shoulder. "I guess I owe you a thank you. Despite how weird this is.

"When is all of this supposed to sort itself out?"

"Tomorrow." I smiled. "So you'll get to go to the ball with her. And trust me. You'll _love _how I'm dolling her up."

(Harry POV)

Today was their last day of being switched like this. The conversation in the library continued as usual but I could feel an aura of sadness about the room. I guess, without us even knowing it, we had all gotten to be pretty good friends.

Ron had joined us this time, Draco explaining that Ron had back him into a corner and Draco had no choice but to tell him. Ron seemed okay with everything, laughing and smiling, but Draco's explanation had been suspiciously vague.

"Ugh." Draco groaned, rubbing his temples. "I'm going to have to leave a little earlier today. Your hair is going to take me hours, Granger."

"Don't waste your time on my hair." She laughed back at him. "Just put it in a pony tail or something."

Draco looked scandalized. "All this time and you still don't know me. My dear, by the time I'm finished, your hair will look flawless."

"I don't doubt it." She smiled.

And suddenly, Draco was around the table and the two were hugging each other tightly.

"Promise me we'll still hang out after everything's said and done?" Draco asked.

"Duh," Hermione laughed at him. "You're going to be dating one of my best friends. It's pretty unavoidable. Besides, we've taken beatings for each other and saved each other and seen each others memories and had a couple heart-to-hearts. I don't think we're exactly going to go back to juvenile name calling and duels in the hallway."

"Oh," Draco laughed again. "I promise there'll still be juvenile name calling. It's pretty much unavoidable with me." 

The rest of us said our goodbyes, promising to see each other at the ball that night and to hang out in Hogsmeade the following day.

When Daphne looked to me to say her goodbyes, I didn't miss as a light brush spread across her cheeks. "It was really good to get to know you, Harry. I think we all misjudged each other."

I nodded and smiled as I hugged the tiny blonde. "We did. All of us did."

(Next Part)

Hours had passed since our final library meeting and I had yet to see Draco.

"What the hell is he doing to her in there?" Ron asked, pacing.

I chuckled. "Have you seen Draco, Ron? He's not exactly one to skimp on anything when it comes to appearance."

Ginny sat on the arm of the couch, her red gown already crinkled. Her hair was in a low, side ponytail and her makeup was very minimal.

"You look beautiful, Gin." I told her for the umpteenth time.

"I just don't understand why we have to go to this stupid ball."

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's a celebration, Ginny. It could be worse."

I knocked on the girls' dorm door once again. "You're going to make us late!"

"Harry, is it just you?" He called back.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Come in! _But just you_!"

I pushed the door open and then quickly shut behind me.

"What is taking you so long?"

I looked up in time to see Draco walk out of the bathroom.

And wow.

I mean, _WOW. _

Her hair was much thinner and in soft, symmetrical waves pulled in front of one shoulder. Her eyes were lined with black and covered with a shimmering gold shadow. Her eyelashes were very dark and thick. Her lips were a deep red. Her dark gold strapless dress hugged her every curve before flaring out at the knees. A line of clear crystal descended from her left shoulder to her right hip.

"How do I look?"

"You look… you look just… wow. You made her look beautiful."

"I _know!" _He squealed, giving a little twirl. "Ah! I am _sooo_ proud of myself. I have _really_ outdone myself this time."

I couldn't help but laugh at the boy but then froze as his face grew pale.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't…"

He reached out a hand, grasping desperately for the door frame, but missing entirely.

"Draco!" I ran forward and grabbed him before he could fall.

(Hermione POV) 

"I can't get over how good he looks!" Daphne squealed.

"I can't get over how tight those pants are." Blaise scoffed.

"You should've expected that. Really." Daphne shot back at him. "You ready to go, 'Mione?"

"Not quite." I said, studying my hair. This was Draco and Neville first "date." He had to look perfect.

He would kill me otherwise.

"But you guys can go on without me." I smiled. "I'm going to go up to Gryffindor tower and meet Neville anyway."

"Shouldn't _he _come get _you?" _Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Lay _off, _Blaise." Daphne pushed him playfully. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead."

"Alright." They both smiled. "See you at the ball."

I returned their goodbye before looking in the mirror, carefully brushing his hair to the side. I really was jealous of his hair. Something else I would miss.

Suddenly, a splitting headache completely over took me. I grabbed both sides of my head, feeling like it was trying to explode.

I groaned loudly as the room began to swim and I grew very dizzy, forgetting where I was or why I was there.

I grabbed for the table in front of me, but only managed to knock off a bottle of cologne.

I fell hard, the room still spinning wildly, my head pounding, my eyes unable to focus.

"Draco! Draco, please! Open your eyes! Are you okay?"

I forced my eyes open, the sudden bright light blinding me.

Who was holding me?

"Draco!"

Harry? 

I opened my eyes and they slowly adjusted to the light.

Harry was leaned over me, concern and fear in his eyes. The room behind him was a cornucopia of red and gold. I could feel my dress on me, my long hair heavy on my shoulder.

Despite my pounding headache, I had to smile.

I was back.

"Draco?" 

I shook my head.

"Hermione?"

I nodded, smiling wider.

Harry helped me up before hugging me tightly. "Oh, it's good to have you back, 'Mione!"

The door to the girls' door opened and Neville, looking handsome in a plain black suit with a black vest and aquamarine tie, walked in, smiling broadly.

"Are you guys ready to go? Hermione should be here soon. You really made her look gorgeous, by the way."

"She's already here." Harry laughed brightly.

"She is? Where is-," he cut himself off, obviously realizing what we meant. "But that means…" He turned and sprinted from the room, all thoughts obviously turned to Draco.

The two of us couldn't help but laugh.

(Draco POV)

My head was splitting open.

Thankfully, the lights were somewhat dim when I finally forced my eyes open.

What had happened? Why was I alone? Where was hair?

Climbing shakily to my feet, I suddenly realized many things at once. I was much shorter. I was skinnier. My hair was much lighter. The makeup and dress were gone.

I smiled.

I was _me. _I would get to spend the entire evening with Neville as myself.

Nothing sounded better.

Eager to get to the Gryffindor common room and meet them (surely they knew by know), I ran out into the common room and was greeted by a not so pleasant sight.

Graham and Christian sat at a set of chairs by the fire, talking just to themselves.

There was no one else in the common room.

But I wouldn't let them intimidate me. No way in hell.

But as I walked toward the door, I suddenly heard Christian's shrill voice call out. "Well, look who's back, Graham!" 

"I would know that look anyway. That look that you're better than everyone else. Happy to be back in your little whore body again? Grateful that you can fuck Longbottom now?"

A witty remark wouldn't bother him. He would just laugh if I stood up for myself.

So I went for what I knew would get him.

"I am actually."

Then I turned and headed for the door again.

I heard his angry snarl, but I didn't hear him get up. I didn't hear him cross the floor. I didn't know he was behind me until he had a grip on both of my arms.

"Get off me!" I screeched at him.

"Chris and I have been waiting awhile for you to come back, you know." He hissed in my ear, grinding his hips against me. "We've both been wanting to fuck you into the ground, to put you in your place."

He turned and threw me to the ground, giving me no chance to catch my balance.

He went for his belt, undoing it slowly. "Have at it, Chris. I just want to watch."

But as Christian rose to his feet, a blast of red hit him square in the chest, sending him flying.

"Lay another finger on him, Montague, and I will have your fucking head." 

I smiled broadly at the brunette in the doorway.

Neville.

Montague snarled at the Gryffindor, obviously angry. "I really think you should learn your pla-,"

"Stupefy."

Graham froze in place, eyes still angry, mouth wide open.

Neville merely smiled at me, crossing the floor and offering me his hand. "We'd better go. The others are waiting on us."

I took his hand and stood, taking his offered arm, and giggled as I joked, "My hero. Again."

(Next Part)

"There you two are!" Hermione squealed. "We were starting to get worried."

"We ran into a uh… a little diversion."

"Montague?" Harry asked sounding nervous.

"Yeah, but," I smiled at Neville, laying my head on his arm. "we're okay."

The lot of us walked into the crowded Great Hall, taking in the sparkling decorations and loud music. We grabbed a table for ourselves when Neville turned, obviously to say something, but stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open, just looking at me, making me feel self-conscious.

"_What?" _I pressed.

"I guess when I heard and saw what was happening in your common room, my only thoughts were to get you out. But now… Now I'm actually looking at you and… wow. Gods, you're beautiful."

I could feel myself blush which only made him smile wider.

"Would you do the honor of giving me this dance?"

"I would love to."

(Next Part)

After dancing for a straight hour, Neville and I were both admittedly exhausted.

"Tell you what," he said, pulling me close so I could hear him over the music. "Why don't you go take and a seat and save me a chair? I'll go grab us some drinks."

I was seriously distracted by his hands on my waist and his lips near brushing my ear, but I simply nodded and did as he said.

Upon sitting down, I quickly noticed that Harry and Ginny were not only heatedly arguing, but hadn't moved from that table since we got here.

"Are you two not dancing?" I called to them.

"No." Harry snapped. "Ginny doesn't feel like it because this ball is 'stupid and pointless.' It seems like you'd be able to see what it represents."

"Well, I don't. This is just a waste of my time."

"Oh, Godric. Whatever." Harry spat, turning from her.

"I'm leaving." Ginny snapped, getting up and walking away.

"Don't expect me to follow!" Harry yelled after her.

"Oh. Wow."

"We've been on the rocks as is." Harry sighed. "She's just so… unhappy about everything."

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and I turned to look.

"Oh, Daph! You look _gorgeous!" _I jumped to my feet and hugged the tiny blonde.

"You do too!" She squealed. "Hermione told me you two switched back."

"Yep. Everything's back to normal." I smiled. "Well, sort of."

"Except now you've got a gorgeous new boy-toy?" 

I chuckled. "Speaking of, where's your date?"

Daphne suddenly grew solemn. "He um… decided to go with someone else."

"_What? _When did you find _that_ out?"

"When he came and got Allisa Sheppard instead of me."

"That piece of _shit! _I oughta go and cut his _fuckin' throat!" _

Daphne laughed, pushing me back down in my chair and sitting in the one next to me. "It's fine, Dray. Really. It's not like anything would've happened between us anyway. His nose hair freaked me out."

I could only laugh.

"I'm back." A deep voice said behind me.

I turned in time to see Neville handing me a crystal glass filled with a pink punch. I thanked him, moving my chair slightly closer to his when he sat.

"You know what?" Harry suddenly said, pushing himself out of his chair. He walked around in front of Daphne and smiled. "You look much too beautiful to be spending tonight alone. And I don't look any different than I usually do but I spent a fuck ton on these dress robes, so I'm gonna get some use out of them." He bowed, holding out a hand. "So, may I have this dance, Ms. Greengrass?" 

Daphne blushed deeply and giggled, putting her pale hand in Harry's. "Why, of course, Mr. Potter."

The blushing pair made their way out on the dance floor, beginning an awkward waltz.

"Aw! Yay!" I exclaimed, smiling broadly at Daphne as she smiled up shyly at the bespectacled boy.

Neville laughed openly at me, his knee gently touching my own.

"I hope you feel like you made the right decision coming with me tonight." He said to me.

I smiled and nodded. "I feel like it's the best decision I've made in a long time."

(Hermione POV)

Ron had a death grip on my waist, trying to keep up with my moving feet.

"I'm supposed to lead." He grumbled.

"Hard to lead when you can't keep up." I teased.

Ron just looked at me and smiled broadly, laying a small kiss on my lips. "I'm so happy you're you again. I was… I mean, it make sense now, but at the time, it felt like you were distancing yourself from me and… I was afraid you were going to break up with me."

"Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I know that now." He nodded. He looked me in the eye, a familiar emotion shining there. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. More than I've ever loved anything."

"I love you too, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

At the use of his middle name, his mouth fell in a tight, straight line. "You had to ruin it, didn't you?"

I could only laugh before I pressed my lips against him.

I hadn't realized just how much I missed him.

(Next Part)

The ball had gone on for hours, yet it felt like I could've gone for more. Everything was perfect. _Everything. _

The Gryffindors and Slytherins said their goodbyes at the stairs to the dungeons (Harry's and Daphne's goodbye being suspiciously long with a hug that lasted longer than it should have. Especially after dancing together for hours.) before we parted to go our separate ways, all hiding in a certain area to watch Draco's and Neville's goodnights.

"We're still planning on hanging out in Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" Neville asked.

Draco had his hands on Neville's shoulders; Neville's arms were wrapped around his tiny, feminine waist.

"Of course."

"And if either of those pieces of shit gives you any trouble, you promise to tell me, right?"

Draco giggled. "Of course."

The two's faces were so close. A kiss was bound to happen.

Neville parted his lips slightly, his eyes trailing down to Draco's pink, full lips. There was longing in his eyes. Draco moved slightly closer, his eyes fluttering shut.

Suddenly, Neville gave him a tight hug and pulled away. "Goodnight, Draco. I had a wonderful time."

Draco looked scandalized.

I was just about to yell at him when I heard Draco shout, "Neville Longbottom! You get back here this instant!"

Neville looked at him with wide eyes, but walked back to his former position. "What did I-,"

Draco grabbed the taller boy by both sides of his collar and pulled him down, pressing his lips to Neville's.

Neville's eyes went wide before they fluttered slightly, then shut. His arms found his way around Draco's waist and pulled him against him. Draco's fingers tangled themselves in Neville's short hair.

After a few moments of their passionate kiss, Draco pulled away slightly, breathing hard.

"Now that's a proper goodnight."

Neville chuckled nervously before pecking him on the lips once more. "Goodnight, beautiful. I'll see you in the morning."

(Draco POV)

Oh, I was on cloud nine.

I could've danced. I could've sung.

I still, however had a reputation to uphold.

But, he was all mine. And I was all his. And I hadn't been this happy in a long time.

As dorky as it sounds, I missed him. I wanted him there with his arms around me, holding me close, waltzing perfectly with me, kissing me so passionately.

I couldn't wait for morning.

Suddenly, pain shot through my arms as someone grabbed me and jerked me roughly into a small supply closet along one of the hallways.

I grunted as I was thrown roughly to the cold stone floor.

I heard a spell and saw a white light. What I recognized as a silencing charm. In a voice that was much too familiar.

Blue eyes glared at me in the dark of the enclosed space. A shrill laugh behind me sent shivers up my spine.

"I hope you enjoyed your night with Longbottom, because he won't want you after tonight. No one likes a whore.

Hands grabbed at my outfit, choking me with the tie, ripping the buttons of my shirt.

"Now we're going to finish what we started."

(Page Break)

I'm so sorry! I just had to ruin it, I know. But, really. What did you expect?

Well, here's chapter 14, the longest so far (17 PAGES!). I hope you guys like it, though I know a few of you will probably be upset with me.

Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up real soon.

Let me know how you liked it!

Reviews are Love!


	15. Chapter 15

Excited to write this chapter:)

(Page Break)

(Blaise POV)

Tonight had been wonderful.

I walked Pansy, hand-in-hand, to her dorm room and smiled brightly at her.

"You look ungodly beautiful. Are you aware of that?"

She wound her arms around my neck. "So you've told me about fifty times."

Her silver dress hugged her in all the right places. Her short hair was teased slightly, her bangs pushed to the side. Her eyes – "smoky" Daphne had called them – were large and green and beautiful and I could've looked into them for forever.

I pressed my lips against hers, moving them slowly, sensually. "I love you." I whispered to her.

"Mmm." She giggled. "Love you, too."

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you here lately." I kissed the hollow behind her ear.

"Me too." She giggled again. Suddenly she pulled me backward, away from the girls' dorm door. "Why don't we spend the night in the Room of Requirement instead?" She winked.

I grinned at her, pulling her towards me, hands on her waist. "Sounds perfect."

(Montague POV)

I pushed the blonde back down on the floor, pushing my knee in between his ribs.

"Graham, stop it!" He screamed at me, a sharp slap smacking against my cheek with enough force to turn my head. "Stop!"

I snarled at him. "Oh, you're going to regret that."

I tightened the silk tie around his throat, loving the way his eyes widened and his breathing hitched.

"Little bitch." I slapped him as hard as I could. "You're going to love this, aren't you? You're going to love every second of it."

(Hermione POV)

"How was your night?" I smiled at Neville.

He was laid back on my bed, smile still in place. "Wonderful. Gods, I just want to kiss him again!"

I laughed at the brunette, sensing that he was obviously on cloud nine. "Well, you'll get the chance to tomorrow." I poked him in the side.

"I just…" He smiled broadly, his eyes meeting mine. "I just feel _drawn _to him. I don't know what it is. He's so beautiful and kind and generous and funny and I could just talk to him for hours. For _days. _I just… I-,"

"You loooove him." I teased, poking him in the side. "You really loooove him."

Neville blushed. "I… I think I do."

(Darkboe POV)

"Would you fuckin' hold still?"

I watched, chuckling as Draco struggled underneath Graham, pulling at the too-tight tie around his throat.

Tears welled in his eyes, his cheeks pale and blotchy.

"Stop. Fuckin'. Fighting me!"

Graham delivered a heavy blow to Draco's jaw.

Draco laid almost completely still.

(Harry POV)

I thought of Daphne.

She was all I could think of.

Merlin, she had looked beautiful in that dress. Granted she had always looked unrealistically beautiful.

So tiny, so petite. Just beautiful.

I felt ashamed thinking that way. I was with Ginny. And, sure we weren't very happy right now, but… things would get better. I know they would.

(Montague POV)

Draco's breaths were running short, his eyes were beginning to look glassy.

Maybe I would just go ahead and kill him. Fuck him, then watch the light fade out of his eyes.

That sounded wonderful.

"You think I should kill him, Chris? Think we should fuck his brains out then just kill him? Lay him out in the Great Hall and let everyone find him?"

"Hell yeah! Sounds fuckin' fantastic!"

I saw a bit of clarity in Draco's eyes in the form of panic. I expected him to scream, to cry, to beg.

But I didn't expect the knee to the crotch. I didn't expect the slap or the punch, the nails tearing four long gashes in my face, the thumb to my eye, or the foot in my stomach.

I rolled to the side, everything forgotten except the pain I felt.

I was conscious enough however to hear Chris cry out, a loud shatter, and then footsteps running.

(Snape POV)

Damn teenagers and their damn parties.

After already having split up Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson, I wasn't exactly in the mood to see anymore half-naked teenagers.

Instead, I wanted to simply gather some ingredients, make a quick dreamless sleep potion, and go straight to sleep.

Turning down the hall leading to the boys' dorms and my supply closets, I was taken a back as one of the doors flew open with a loud bang.

I swear to Salazar, if they are students _fornicating _in _my _supply closet-

But my thoughts were cut off as I watched as Draco Malfoy ran full speed out of the closet, one cheek reddened by what was obviously a hand print, one jaw bruised.

He ran, looking over his shoulder, straight into me and without even looking at me properly began to scream and fight against me.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I tried to calm him. "Mr. Malfoy, please! It is only me! What are you running from?"

He looked me in the eye and immediately calmed. "Pro-professor."

I was dumbfounded as the small blonde threw his arms around me, a small sob sounding from his throat.

Two other boys, who I recognized as Graham Montague and Christian Darkboe ran out of the closet, looking murderous.

"You little fucking bitch! I will fucking kill you!" Montague screamed, his eyes wild, before he saw the pair of us standing at the end of the hallway

I took in the bruises both of them had, the fact that Montague no longer had any pants on, his shirt open. Darkboe's pants were undone, falling about his hips.

I looked at Draco. The buttons were ripped off his shirt but his tie was wound too tightly about his throat. His pants were baggy in strange places as though someone had been pulling roughly on the material.

It all clicked in my mind.

The commotion had attracted quite a few Slytherins, including the two that I had just dragged back in the common room.

"Draco?" I heard Ms. Parkinson call out, sounding worried.

"Draco!"

The couple ran over to me and Draco detached himself from me, throwing an around the two of them, sobs now escaping him freely.

Mr. Zabini's eyes met mine. "This isn't the first time that this has happened, sir. And they've tried it twice today."

I had been very close with both Lucius and Narcissa. I had watched Draco grow up.

Hearing this sent an untamable fire through my chest.

Turning and seeing the two boys trying to run, I quickly whipped out my wand. "Potrificus Totalus!"

The two bodies froze before crashing to the floor.

I turned and gently laid a hand on the blonde's shaking shoulder.

He looked up at me and I was immediately haunted by how closely he resembled his late mother.

"I will make sure that they never step foot on these grounds again. They won't come near you again."

"Thank you, Professor."

(Draco POV)

I had begged my friends to come to Gryffindor tower with me. I didn't want to be in the dungeons and I wanted Neville but I didn't want to go there alone.

Now, sitting on Neville's lap on his bed, wearing a pair of his Chudley Cannons pajama pants and a huge t-shirt, I felt so much better. I felt safer in his arms.

I reached up a hand and gently prodded at the large purple bruise around my neck, flinching slightly, before Neville gently intertwined his fingers with mine, pulling my hand down.

"Stop poking at it." He whispered to me, you're just going to keep hurting yourself."

"Sorry," I ducked my head. "It's just sore. I can feel it there and it's irritating me."

When we had first walked in the door, Neville, Harry, and, surprisingly, Ron had all been on their feet, ready to go track down Graham and kill him. We had explained (or more like Blaise explained; I couldn't make myself) and Neville had taken me gently in his arms, promising me that we could all stay the night there if we so wanted.

And I very much did.

"I never thought I'd say this," Harry chuckled quietly. "But thank God for Snape."

We all gave our vague sounds of agreement.

Hermione's eyes were on my face, worried. "Are you hurting?"

I nodded. No point in lying. The left side of my face was one big bruise and horribly swollen, my neck had a near black ring around it and was considerably swollen itself, my hips hurt, and my stomach in between my ribs was badly bruised and throbbing with my heartbeat.

I leaned back on Neville. "But I'm okay."

My voice was hoarse from the damage done to my throat.

I felt Neville's lips on the side of my neck, kissing the bruise gently from one side to the other.

"From what Blaise is saying, it sounds like you fucked 'em both up pretty good." Ron chuckled lightly.

"I don't even remember." I said honestly. "I remember his saying that he was… he was g-going to kill me and I panicked and then I was with Snape."

"_Kill you?_" Neville exclaimed, the anger he had been trying to conceal finally bubbling to the surface.

"It's fine." I said to him. "I got away. He just bruised me up a little. But I'm fine."

"He was _choking you_ with the intent to _kill you_. I… oh sweet Merlin, he better hope and pray that he gets put in Azkaban."

"I'm sure he is at this point." Blaise snarled darkly. "Darkboe too."

I looked over at Harry and almost laughed outloud. The googly eyes that he and Daphne were giving each other were enough to rival the ones Neville gave me.

But I didn't point it out. I would just tease them about it in private.

After a few more minutes of conversation, once Pansy fell asleep on Blaise's lap, the others decided it was time for bed.

"You can stay here with me if you want." Neville offered, his face burning red.

I nodded. "I was hoping you would offer."

"Longbottom, I swear. If you don't-,"

"Blaise. Lay off." Daphne and I snapped at once.

When the lights were out and everything was once again quiet, Neville's arms wrapped around me tight, I allowed my tears to fall once again.

Neville, not surprised by them, gently wiped them away with a thumb. "Don't cry, Draco, please. You're okay now. You're safe."

"I know." I whispered. "I'm just still a little scared."

"I understand. I would be more worried if you weren't. But you're okay now. I promise." He pressed his lips against mine. "And I'm so glad you are."

Neville made my heart race. He made butterflies go absolutely ape shit in my stomach. He made me smile, made me laugh. I craved his touch and now his kiss. He gave me goosebumps.

What I had with him rivaled what I had with… with…

Oh, Merlin, Draco. It's been almost a year. You can think his name!

Val. What I had with Val.

That's when it hit me.

If Val and I were still together, today would've been our two year anniversary. And I hadn't even realized until just now.

Usually, I would've burst into tears at that realization, but now… It was just another day. And Valentine Sumner was just another person. Someone in the back of my mind that I used to know years ago that held no importance in my life.

I smiled at Neville and he chuckled, returning it.

What we had didn't rival what Val and I had, it blew it out of the water.

I'm not sure why, but, after everything, I was just… so _in love _with him.

"Neville?"

"Hmm?" Was his half-asleep reply.

"I love you."

Neville smiled at me, a tired, warm smile before pressing a quick kiss to my lips. "I love you, too, beautiful. Now get some rest. We've got an exciting day planned for tomorrow."

And curled deep into his arms, my head rising and falling with his chest, was how I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. The most peaceful sleep I had had in a year.

And when I was woken up the next morning, sunlight blinding me, by a pillow to the face from a certain ginger and a bespectacled brunette, I couldn't even be angry. I was too happy.

In Neville's warm embrace, against his soft lips, looking into his hazel eyes…

It was were I was meant to be.

(Page Break)

Okay. No one can hate me now. Unless you just didn't like this chapter. In that case, I'm sorry, haha :)

But! This is the next to last chapter! The next will be an epilogue and then the end!

Don't get mad at me and don't worry. I'm planning on writing another one with the same pairings and characters and storyline, just set a little bit in the future, so of course I wanted to start another one.

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Reviews are Love!


	16. Epilogue

Here's the last chapter:) The Epilogue!

Oh, I can smell the drama!

Here we go!

(Page Break)

-**6 Months Later- **

(Neville POV)

Walking hand-in-hand with Draco had become like second nature to me. It was like breathing. It was something I did without even thinking.

But now, walking through the desolate graveyard, a light rain hitting the umbrella above our heads, I was very conscious of his shaking hand in mine. I gently squeezed his hand, reminding him I was right there beside him.

It was the first time he had visited his parents' graves.

I knew he felt terrible for not going before now, but I also know he couldn't if he had tried.

About a week after the ball, after we were truly together, I had seen the small blonde break down. It was the first time I had seen him show any definite emotion on his father's death.

I had walked in his room to pick him up for our second date to Hogsmeade, and had immediately heard his uneven breathing, his small whimpers. He had been clutching a photo of himself at age five with his parents to his chest, tears falling in rivulets. We had skipped the trip and instead had stayed in Draco's bed, under the covers, and I had listened to him talk about his parents, laughing and crying with him. He had told me about the ways that his father still made sure he was taken care of, even after death.

Lucius had seen that the probability of death was high, so he had gotten his lawyer to make Draco a separate account in a wizarding bank somewhere in Germany. With millions of galleons coming into his inheritance when he reached legal age, he was set for life.

I had promised him I would go to the graves with him when he was ready, and the time had finally come when he thought he was ready.

We finally reached the tombstone – one very large stone combined with both their names and dates of birth and death – and Draco squeezed my hand tightly, not trying to hide his tears from me.

I kneeled and laid the flowers we had gotten for them on the grave and felt Draco sit next to me. I planted myself next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Draco cleared his throat slightly before I heard him start, "I-I don't know if I believe in an after life or heaven or any of that. I don't, but I want to. But, if you _can _hear me," he gave a small sniff, "I just want the two of you to know that… I'm happy. I am. I know you saw me at my worst before you… d-died. You never got to see me happy again. But I am now. Because of Neville." He gently took my free hand in his, laughing. "I can only imagine what you'd say, Dad. You would tease us both relentlessly I'm sure. But… I want you to know, both of you, how happy he makes me. That I'm safe now. That he hasn't said or done anything out of line. He's never laid a finger on me that wasn't romantic or loving." Draco looked up at me, smiling a teary smile. "I really love him." He buried his face in the crook of my neck. "And I know the two of you would too. I just know you would. He changed everything for me."

I kissed the top of his head, burying my hair in his hair, knowing what he was talking about.

(Flashback)

_The sounds of quiet whimpering pulled me out of my peaceful sleep. Two things immediately hit me: my shirt was soaked on the right side of my chest and Draco was no longer in my arms. I quickly sat up, looking around, slightly panicked, before I realized the whimpers were coming from the tiny figure curled up on the other side of my bed._

"_Draco?"_

_His back was turned to me, his shoulders shaking slightly. _

_I moved over to him, gently wrapping my arms around him. _

"_I-I'm sorry." He whispered, turning to face me. "I was trying not to w-wake you up." _

_The look on his face broke my heart. His eyes were glassy, his cheeks were blotchy. He had been crying for a while. _

"_You should've woken me up." I pulled him closer. "What's wrong, baby?" _

"_I… I had that dream again. It was worse than usual."  
><em>

_Montague and Darkboe's trial had been held two weeks ago. When both of them were decided as guilty, earning them a six year sentence in Azkaban, Montague had leaned over the seats as they ushered him out, leaning in Draco's face, and had sworn that the day he got out that he was going to, in his words, gut him and hang him by his own innards. It had been a disturbing threat, and Draco had taken it to heart. Every night since then, Draco had relived the night he had been raped, seeing it over and over in his dreams. _

_Suddenly, Draco looked at me with wide, innocent eyes, his lip trembling. "I just… I hate that I'm scared and hesitant to be close with you because of what they did. I… Make me forget." The request had been a whisper, but it was shocking all the same. "Just… take away what he did. Please? Make me forget? I don't want intimacy to be a scary thing for me. I want… I want to be able to be happy about being intimate with someone. Please… Neville, I-," _

_I had cut him off with a gentle kiss, before whispering against his lips. "Are you sure?" _

_He had nodded, swallowing thickly. "I'm sure. Please." _

_(End Flashback) _

We had made love for the first time that night and, with it being Draco's first time by choice and my first time period… oh, it had been wonderful. Beautiful.

I kissed the top of his head once again.

We were inseparable after that, feeling as though we were just meant for each other. Draco claimed that I had changed everything for him. Val, his first ex, had ripped his heart out long before Montague had. He had been open with me in feeling hesitant, scared.

"I really do love you," he had whispered to me one night as we were falling asleep. "Please promise me you'll never hurt me."

Noticing that Draco had stopped talking, I pulled him tight against me and said, "I know you never met me. Well, officially. But, you can trust me with your son and with his heart. I promise that I will _never _hurt him." I looked him in the eyes as he looked up and smiled at me. I couldn't help but return his smile. "You two did an amazing job raising this kid. He's smart, funny. Beautiful. He's wonderful. I don't understand how people could hurt him in the past. And I promise on my own grave, that I will love him and protect him. You can rest peacefully. You have no reason to worry."

After a few more moments, Draco said a tearful goodbye and we stood, walking back towards the gate where a rather large cluster of our friends stood.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Harry asked, smiling gently, one hand holding his umbrella, the other holding Ginny's hand.

"Are you ready?" I asked Draco. "Are you okay to go? Or would you rather just go back?"

He took my hand in his once again, eyes still glassy but the tears gone, and smiled. "You know, I really think I'm okay. Let's go."

(Page Break)

Oh, wow. This is kind of sad:( My first story finished. Haha But! It's not over yet.

To answer some questions I was asked, the sequel will take place a year after Hogwarts. Draco and Neville will live together. Draco will not work while Neville, with the status of a war hero, will be working a job appointed to him at the Ministry of Magic. The couple's friends will be intertwined as well with stories of betrayal, affairs, and pregnancy:) And… an old flame will reappear;) Like y'all don't already know who.

Thank you everyone who read this and reviewed. It means so much and makes me Sooooo happy. Like, you don't even know.

Being totally honest, I had kind of lost my spark with writing. It's always been a passion of mine, but when you're writing in high school and your constantly getting your writing torn apart, it doesn't quite have the same feel to it, but now, it's back. And all thanks to you guys and your kind words and encouragement. I don't even know you and I feel like I owe you so much!

So here's to you guys!

Keep an eye out for the sequel!

Reviews are Love!


End file.
